Hogwarts: A New History
by drovenmad
Summary: May Barr is finally going to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, coming from a pure blood family it is something she has been waiting for. But it will not be the first year she was expecting, with a Mass Murderer on the loose and dementors guarding the school there is no doubt it will be a crazy year.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:This was written with a friend and there is quite a bit more already done, hope you enjoy reading it. We certainly enjoyed writing it.**

**Please Review**

* * *

"Did you remember to pack all of your clothes?" Her mother asked carrying her owl, the cage swinging madly and making the majestic barn owl inside ruffle its feathers disapprovingly.

"No, mother, I left them all at home and filled my trunk with love potion and pumpkin cakes." May said sarcastically.

"Don't talk to me in that tone!" Her mother snapped.

"Of course I packed my clothes! You made me three lists and I checked off all of them."

"I'm only checking." Her mother said defensively. "Katie once told me that and before the train had even left London her owl was on the roof of the car with a letter saying she had left all her robes at home."

"That was her first year. Of course she would forget something."

"And since this is your first year can you see why I am checking."

"Wait a minute, didn't you just pack the one trunk for Rory and Leo and expected them to get sorted into the same house?" Her mother went quiet.

"Maybe..."

"She did." Rory said, dragging his trunk behind him with his owls cage strapped onto it, the pygmy owl inside it swinging cheerfully on its perch. "There was a reason why we got pretty good at smell eliminating spells in first year."

"There is no way we are doing that again." Leo said, his cat sleeping across his shoulders like a scarf.

"When can we get away from my problematic packing and back to May's first day at Hogwarts? And more to the point why aren't you sticking up for me?" May's mother turned to face her father who was shying away behind his sons.

"I prefer to stay out of this, because no matter what side I choose I will have to listen to the fallout until christmas."

"I'll give you fallout when we get home!"

"You're screwed dad." Leo said, slapping his father on the shoulder.

"Trust me, I've been through worse." His father's gaze wandered and spotted a wave of red haired people walking through the station ahead of them. "Arthur! Arthur!"

"Dad, please..." May said, trying to hide her face as the entire family turned to face them.

"William! Nice to see you!" May's father walked over to face the tall balding man, though what little hair he had was red like the women and most of the children around him.

"How are the kids Arthur? That little one must be Percy, hes getting big."

"No William, that is Percy there," He pointed at the tallest of the red headed children who was too busy polishing a badge on his chest to notice. "And that is Fred and George, or George and Fred never sure which way round." he told her dad pointing to the two identical red heads will grins growing across their faces. "Then there is Ron, and finally Ginny my youngest." he pointed over to the last red headed male who was standing next to a bushy haired girl and then to the younger redheaded girl beside her.

"Who are those other kids?"

"Ah these are Ron's friends, Hermione Granger," pointing to the bushy haired girl, " And Harry Potter." The black haired boy standing behind Ron moved out so that William could get a better look. The shorter plumb redhaired woman taped Arthur's shoulder.

"If we don't hurry we are going to miss the train, you and William can catch up later." She said, looking quite angry.

"Is that THE Harry Potter?"

"Yes, but Molly is right the train will be leaving shortly come on, we can talk once the kids are gone." Arthur left no room for discussion, he started walking further into the station, guiding the young Harry by the shoulder.

"We best go too, we don't want you kids to miss the train."

"What kids? Rory, and Kate have already gone through." May's mother said, eyes narrowed.

"Oh, well we better follow, right May."

"Right dad." May's eyes narrowed identically to her mothers, her father just smiled and put his hand round her shoulder much like Arthur had done for Harry and together they walked towards the barrier.

"When you are going through the barrier, make sure you do it at a bit of a run, otherwise you might freak out a little and stop. Hopefully the momentum will be enough. If it isn't I'll be there to push you through."

"Thanks dad. It's always nice to know you have my back when I need that push."

"Enough of the talking, we need to move, NOW!" Her mother said, almost jogging through the station towards the wall between platforms nine and ten. May gave a mighty heft of her trolley and started to run between the platforms. She saw her mother disappear through a wall and put on another burst of effort and sped towards the entrance to platform nine and three quarters.

"Just go in quickly." She heard her father say just before a cold watery feeling passed through her and she walked into the noisy and smoky platform. A bright crimson steam engine sat waiting on the tracks, smoke and steam billowing over the engine. The platform itself was crowded mainly by adults, May assumed that they were parents of the children who were already hanging out of the windows of the train.

"Come on May... need to get you on the train... leaves at eleven sharp." Her father said as he emerged from through the barrier.

"There's mum with Oswin." May said to her dad, her mum was waiting by one of the trains many doors impatiently tapping her foot. Carefully she pushed her trolley towards her mother, her sister was standing in the door, already in her robes, and she motioned for May to pass her trunk up to her.

"Remember to behave, and study hard." Her mother said, placing her hands on Mays shoulders.

"I will mum, don't worry about it."

"Katie you will look after your sister won't you?"

"Yes mum." Katie yawned, her mother frowned and seemed to be convinced.

"I mean it, if I find she is being picked on and you aren't doing anything about it you will be getting a howler."

"You wouldn't!"

"I would."

"Fine." Katie sighed, pulling May's trunk into the train and helped her sister up. There was a sudden whistle from the platform and the trains door started to shut themselves. May looked out the window of the doors at her parents.

"Have fun," Her father said as they watched from the platform. "Don't get into too much trouble."

"What are you telling her that for?" Her mother said loudly, "We're meant to..." May never heard the end of what her mother had been yelling at her father, the whistle from the engine drowning it out.

"I'm going to find my friends, you'll be fine on your own. Just find an empty compartment and sit, if i remember I'll check on you later," Katie said to her as she walked away, yawning yet again.

"Useless..." May hissed under her breath as she dragged her case through the train. She passed dozens of cabins until she found one that only had a single occupant. A girl her own age, rather thin with really long dark hair tied back in a ponytail was sitting nearest the window with a large book open on her lap. May slid the door open and the girl glanced up at her, her sea grey eyes looking bored up at her.

"Do you mind if I join you? I think everyone else is full." The girl gave her another bored look before shaking her head side to side and returning to her book. May took that as a no and slid her trunk into the cabin before taking the seat opposite the other girl. It took May a few minutes to stow her her trunk under the seat and she could hear the other girl breathing loudly.

"Sorry for being so loud." The girl seemed to consider the apology acceptable and returned to her book, but was now holding it up so that it covered her face. May took that as a hint that the girl had no inclination to speak with her, so she instead chose to look out of the window. The door slid open again and a tall boy walked in, at the sight of his hair May thought that he was related to the people her dad had been speaking to, but she did not remember his being with them.

"Mind if I join you?" He said, a large grin on his face, though he didn't wait for either May or the other girl to answer the question. "Don't mind if I do."

Shortly after he had spoken he invited himself in, dragging behind him his own large trunk, like may he took more than ample time to put it out of the way before returning to the corridor to collect his owl and its cage. Coming back in with his owl that he place next to Oswin, he sat down next to May. May kept her gaze from him, instead looking at the smaller girl across from her, who seemed to have given up on reading her book. The book in question was now closed and sitting on her lap, whilst her sea grey eyes were glaring at the new comer.

"I am Robert McKay, by the way." The boy who had entered the cabin last, Robert, gave a small bow as he introduced himself. "I hope I am not disturbing you two lovely ladies."

"Frankly yes you are, but I'm not likely to get much reading done now that there more people in here." The girl who had remained silent up until now snapped at Robert, he was dumbfounded for a few seconds before clearing his throat.

"Well I apologise for disturbing your reading miss, but trust me that book has a pretty bad ending."

"I would have preferred to find that out for myself." May smirked at the girls words as she stared at the other girl, a faint glimmer in the other girls eyes told May that she was just as amused. May's smirk disappeared as the boy sat in the seat directly beside her, his arm pressing up against hers.

"So what are your names? I'm sure they are as lovely as your faces." May turned to the window and rolled her eyes. The other girl also seemed disinterested in the boys question and showed no signs of answering his question.

"I'm guessing by the name on your trunk that you are a Barr," May's heart sank. Why did her mother have to put her name on it in massive letters. "You wouldn't happen to be the same Barr that used to be the potions master? The one that reverses the effects of veritaserum?" The other girl turned her attention towards May, obviously interested in the answer as well.

"Yes, he was my great grandfather. We are quite proud of his achievements."

"Yes I assume you are, my family are also quite talented." He said, a smug tone overtaking his voice.

"Curious," she turned to face the boy. "I don't believe I have ever heard your name mentioned in the magical world."

"No but the McKay family is quite important in the Muggle world, and I will carry that over into the magical world." He puffed out his chest trying to look as important as he sounded. The girl across from them quietly snorted in an amused fashion before returning her attention to the window. "But that still doesn't properly answer my question, miss Barr." There was a loud croaking from near the door and the three of them turned to see a small brownish frog sitting in the open door, its slimy skin shining in the light. It croaked again, its throat sack swelling up to almost the same size as its body before it jumped up onto the seat beside Robert. He reeled back from the amphibian, flattening May against the cold glass and earning him a strange look from both the girls.

"Are you honestly scared of a small frog?" the quiet girl asked, an eyebrow raised quizzically, a smirk adoring her face.

"It's not a frog, its a toad!" said a skinny boy who had appeared at the door.

"It is a bit small for a toad," She said looking closer at the frog. "No I am definitely saying frog."

"So am I," May said. "My father has taken me pond dipping for potions ingredients too many times for me not to know that it is a frog."

"It's a toad! I've raised it since it was a tadpole and I'm telling you it is a toad!"

"I don't care if it is one or the other, just get it away from me!" Robert shouted, squirming away from the animal that was slowly crawling towards him. May moved her arm and pushed him away from her, trying to give herself room to breathe. The boy standing in the door rolled his eyes before entering the cabin and picking the toad up, and sitting down opposite Robert with it in his lap. The quiet girl gave the boy next to her a strange look.

"Great we have picked up another one." She said before rolling her eye's and returning her attention to the world outside the window, that in her mind was far more interesting.

"So what's your name?" May asked the newcomer.

"John Knox," He said. "And this is Excalibur."

"You called a frog Excalibur?" The quiet girl asked, turning her head sharply round to face him.

"Its a toad! But yes."

"As in King Arthur's legendary sword?" She continued.

"Yes, do you know of any other Excaliburs?"

"Well there..." she stopped mid sentence and returned her gaze to the window, as if she had lost all interest.

"Why would you give a vile thing like that a name in the first place?" Robert shrieked, May and John looked at him as if he had horns growing straight out of his head.

"Frogs and toads are common pets in the magical world Robert." May said in her most matter-of-factly voice.

"I don't care whether they are used as cement in the walls, they are still filthy, slimy..."

"Are all boys as whiny as you?" The quiet girl interrupted and asked Robert.

"I just don't like frogs or toads, I don't mind salamanders or newts. They don't jump up on you." Both May and the other girl gave him another look.

There was a knock on the door that grabbed the attention away from Robert, standing on the other side of the open door was an older looking witch who was pushing a trolley that was covered in strange looking sweets and packages.

"Anything off the trolley dears?" she asked with a small smile, the quiet girl shook her head and turned her attention back to the window this time determined to ignore the other people in the cabin.

"Two pumpkin pasties and a chocolate frog." May said, fishing in her pocket for the right coins.

"Two chocolate frogs." John added also fishing around in his pocket for the right coins to pay the woman. Though like the other girl, Robert shook his head before reaching into his jacket and pulling out a small plastic box. After the older witch had moved on to the next cabin, closing the door as she left, Robert opened the plastic box and removed some neatly cut up sandwiches from the inside.

"So what house do you reckon you will be in?" He asked before he took a bite out of the first of his sandwiches.

"Well my sister and one of my brothers are in Ravenclaw, but I have another brother in Gryffindor so I might be in either."

"Yea, that is strange having a family split over more than one house."

"What can I say we Barr's like to be different." May said nonchalantly as she removed one of the pumpkin pasties from its wrapping.

"Well I am hoping to be in Gryffindor, they say Albus Dumbledore himself was in Gryffindor." Robert said, obviously anxious to draw the attention of the conversation back to him. Though he was taken aback when the girl who was yet to tell him her name snapped her head round to look at him.

"So you want to be in Gryffindor for no other reason than some old guy was once in it, how pathetic." She said to him, a sneer in her voice.

"Man, you are a Slytherin if ever I heard one." Was all he could reply with.

"So what if I am put in Slytherin, as long as I in a different house from you I couldn't really care." With that she stood up, quickly grabbed something out of her trunk, placed her book on the seat and left the cabin.

"sheesh, what is eating her." Robert took another bite, as May rolled her eyes at him. "What about you John?"

"I will probably be in Slytherin, with my sister." He said quietly as he opened the second of his chocolate frogs.

"You don't act like a Slytherin though?" May said looking at John who just shrugged his shoulders in response."Maybe you will end up in Hufflepuff?" john gave her a small glare, but it lasted less than a second and was followed by a further shrug.

"What book was that little nymphet reading anyway?" Robert asked obviously no longer interested in the houses that the other were going to be in.

"Thought you said it had a crappy ending?" May asked turning to look at him. John on the other hand turned to look at the seat beside himself that was occupied by the book in question.

"I just said that because it is gonna be a crappy romance novel, and they all have crappy endings."

"Its 'Hogwarts, A History'" Said John clearly not interested in either the book or the growing argument between the other two, it didn't work, May gave Robert a pointed look one that he did not return instead choosing to look sheepishly at the floor of the Cabin.

"A 'crappy romance' huh?" May said slowly.

"How was I supposed to know?"

"Then why did you insult because a girl is reading a book does it have to mean she's reading some mindless drivel?" Robert cowered away from her slightly as she raised her voice.

"Sorry." He said, rather quietly.

"Don't apologise to me, apologise to her when she comes back." It suddenly struck May that the girl still hadn't offered her name, from the chair opposite Robert John let out a small snigger.

"Ok, I will apologize when she comes back," Robert said crossing his arms over his chest and sounding defeated. "That make you happy?"

"No but it is a good start." That seemed to bring an end to the conversation for a while.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Got Chapter 2 edited sooner than expected, go me.**

* * *

May stared out of the trains window, watching the weather stricken terrain whizz by as the train trundled along the tracks. She was trying to ignore the two boys in the cabin who had long since lost themselves in an argument about how the strange muggle sport of rugby was better than quidditch. Personally she was in agreement with John, she didn't know much about this rugby but it did not sound anywhere near as good as quidditch, but she refused to get involved in the argument because she was still angry about Robert. Robert to his defense kept stealing a glance towards the door whenever he got the chance, obviously wanting to get his apology out of the way as quickly as he could, but in such a way that it would spare him from her wrath. Thunder rolled outside and rain started to patter off the window, May sighed and glanced at the arguing boys and saw the grey shadow of a face peer into the fogged glass in the panel beside the door. The corner of May's mouth twitched upwards and she turned back to the window, watching as the train pulled on to a large stone viaduct and began to make its way across. The train started to buck a little, a shrill metallic squealing filled the interior of the train and the lights began to flicker.

"What's going on?" Robert asked, his face looking oddly pale whenever the lights flickered back on.

"I don't know," John answered, he shuffled closer to the window and stared out. The door slid open and the girl from earlier slipped in and sat down, she too was looking slightly pale. There was a large jolt as the train came to a halt in the middle of the large viaduct, it was followed by a brief lull of silence before the lights in the cabin went out completely this time. May glanced out the window again and saw something like a shadow or a wraith fly by at high speed.

"Did you see something," The other girl asked, her voice shaking as she did.

"It was like a bird or something." The group looked at each other, their breath starting to fog in front of them. The rain that had continued to run down the window began to freeze in place and the temperature in the cabin quickly dropped, all four of them shivered as the train shook another time.

"What was that?" It was Robert who asked.

"Merlins beard... It can't be..." May whispered.

"What?" Robert sounded panicky.

"Dad told me horror stories about these things when I was little, but I didn't think they were real."

"Dementors." Johns quiet voice spoke into the chill of the cabin air, "Guardians of Azkaban, the Wizard Prison." He quickly added sensing the confusion from Robert and the other girl.

"Why would they be here?" Robert had gone from panicked to frantic.

"Maybe because of Sirius Black."

"Why would he come on the Hogwarts Express?" John asked, an eyebrow raised quizzically.

"Who the hell is-" Robert was cut off when the door of the cabin slowly began to open, through the now frozen over glass the four occupants could see a black wraith like figure standing on the other side. The door slid opened, apparently of its own accord, and the robed figure drifted into the cabin. A second swirl of robes and necrosed flesh passed it and moved further along the corridor. The hooded face turned towards each of them in turn, their bodies suddenly felt as though it were made of stone and the cold air that radiated from the creatures cold breath seemed to suck any feeling of happiness out of the room. The room started to frost over, tiny crystals of ice started forming in the very air around the Dementor, its heavy breather was seemed louder than it really was in the silence of the small train compartment. May stared wide eyed into the mercilessly black pit that was the creatures hood, and felt a tiny trickle of warmth leave through her mouth. There was a sudden shout from a nearby compartment that drew the Dementor back out into the corridor shortly before another voice rang out.

"None of us are hiding Sirius Black underneath our cloaks." The voice was husky and deep. From the compartment next to May's a bright white light burst forth and began to push the both Dementors back towards the entrance of the train. May managed to stay conscious long enough to see the man who created the shield pass by the open door, he was a tall wizard with a paled, stressed face, short greying brown hair and tattered robes. Silently she thanked him as she blacked out.

* * *

"It's all right, she's waking up." A female voice said from somewhere above her. May slowly opened her eyes and saw the face of the girl who had been sitting across from her smiling sympathetically down at her. May tried to sit up but the other girl pushed her back down. "Take it slow, that Professor said you would feel dizzy when you woke. He also told me to make sure you eat this." She handed May a small square of chocolate. May gratefully accepted the chocolate and let the sweet stuff melt on her tongue. She felt a warm feeling raise through her body, warming it up from its still chilled state.

"Can one of you check my bag, I should have a chocolate frog in there somewhere."

"I'll do it." John said, reaching up and pulling down a small canvas napsack and felt around inside it and pulled out the five sided blue box and handed it down to her.

"Thanks." May ripped out the wire sealing it and pulled out the edible creature and ripped off its head with her teeth.

"The train will be reaching Hogsmeade station within the next ten minutes." The drivers voice rang through the train. May looked at the other three in the compartment and saw that they had already changed into their robes.

"It would be best if you two waited outside," The other girl said, rather harshly May thought, to the two boys who quickly and without a word did as they were told. The girl turned back to her. "Now you can change in peace Miss Barr." She then made her way back to the seat that she had been using earlier, her book no longer in sight, and sat back down.

"Thanks," She pulled down another of her bags and pulled out her robes.

"So what is your name?" May asked, pulling off her jumper and t-shirt and pulling a white shirt on.

"Kayleigh." Her answer was short, though her voice was no longer cold.

"Nice to meet you," She said, pulling on her robes before taking off her jeans and pulling on her knee length skirt.

"We shall see." Kayleigh turned her attention back to the window.

"I don't think you'll care too much but my name is May." A shrug was the only reply she got. It was followed by a knock on the door and Johns voice calling from out in the corridor.

"You finished yet Miss. Barr?"

"Yes, but Robert should know. He's been peeking in the window since he left." May called back. The door was pulled open and Robert was standing there his face flushed.

"I was no-" His sentence was interrupted as Kayleigh's fist made contact with his stomach.

"I was just going to slap him when he least expected it, but that'll do it."

"The quicker he associated peeping with pain, the better." Kayleigh said as she removed her fist and Robert slumped down to the floor. John gulped slightly and settled into the seat beside May, and Robert pulled himself up onto the seat nearest the door beside John. Kayleigh smiled at the two males reaction before placing herself back in her seat across from May. The train screeched to a halt again, this time lamps swung in the wind from brackets on the platform.

"Welcome to Hogsmeade station, please leave all luggage on the train, it will be taken up to the school separately." The drivers voice rang through the train again.

"That's nice of them." Robert said, massaging his belly.

"Perverts probably just want to poke around them." Kayleigh muttered under her breath quietly so that only May heard her. May smiled and pulled out her wand, pointing it at her trunk and whispered a few syllables. John was the first of the four of them who got up and made his way out of the compartment and towards the nearest exit, he was quickly followed by Robert who seemed to have decided that being near Kayleigh at the moment was more trouble than it was worth.

"If you want I can teach you a simple but effective locking charm for your trunk." an evil smirk appeared on Kayleigh face.

"I would rather someone tried to open it. That will be much funnier."

"Ok..." Kayleigh flashed her evil looking smile again. "Come on, we better go before we get left behind." With a quick nod, both girls stood up and followed the boys out of the compartment and off the train onto the platform. May was then stopped by a slight tug on the sleeve on her robe. She turned round to see Kayleigh pointing into the crowd.

"A girl over there is trying to attract your attention." May looked at the older girl who was wading through the crowd towards her.

"May, there you are I have been looking all over for you since the Dementors on the train, are you alright?" It was Katie, though she was now wearing her Hogwarts uniform like May and Kayleigh though since she had already been through the sorting hers was sporting her house badge on her left breast.

"Yea, though it is no thanks to you is it." May responded, hoping to annoy her older sister.

"Me? What could I have done against a bloody Dementor?" May smirked knowing that she had succeeded in annoying her sibling. "You aren't going to tell mum are you?"

"Tell her what? That the train was attacked by Dementors, or that my older sister was nowhere to be seen when it happened?" Her smirk got wider but before she could open her mouth to speak again a louder voice roared across the platform.

"First years, 'ver 'ere, come on dun' be shy." May noticed a small tug on her robe sleeve from Kayleigh who had seen fit to place herself behind her when the older Barr had arrived.

"We have to go, talk to you later, after I have sent a letter home." With that last statement May turned round and made her way towards the source of the voice with Kayleigh in tow. She could hear her sister yelling at her through the crowd, but it was too noisy for her to make out what she was saying.

"Was that alright?" Kayleigh asked as they moved through the crowd, May noticed that the look of concern on her face didn't suit her.

"It will be fine, come on lets go find a boat." The look of confusion now worn on Kayleigh's face was much better suited thought May with a small smile.

"Boat?" They followed the first years to the docks across a small dirt track opposite the platform. Where there were rows of small rowing boats all lined up ready to take them across the large expanse of water in front of them. "Ah boat." Kayleigh said again as she saw the boats.

"No more, than four to a boat please." May noticed the very large and wide man that the voice belonged to, she assumed that to be Hagrid, the Keeper of keys and groundskeeper at Hogwarts. Kayleigh started to make her way towards one of the boats nearest them that was empty, she gave it a quick look over before granting it a begrudged approval and getting in. May decided that she would stick with the smaller girl at the moment and proceed to get into the same boat sitting down next to Kayleigh. Another two people got into the boat and took their place on the bench at the front, one was a tall short blonde haired boy, though May could not see his face and the other was also a boy but he was not as tall and had raven hair that came down to his shoulders, but like the other his back was facing them so his face was hidden.

"Right 'veryone in a boat." Hagrid gave a quick look around to see that all the kids were in boats before climbing into a boat all by himself. "Off we go then."

Suddenly the boats began to move, through no obvious means. May instantly assumed that it was magic, though from the way Kayleighs face had been stricken with a poorly hidden look of panic it was clear that she was not as comfortable with it as May was.

"It's alright." May whispered quietly to Kayleigh, who looked at her and gave a small nod, before turning her attention back to the front of the boat.

The journey lasted only a few minutes but it felt as though they had been sitting in the cramped boats for at least an hour when they rounded a small outcrop of land that revealed Hogwarts Castle. The castle was a collection of cylindrical towers with turrets branching off like a strange tree and several large galleries and halls were squeezed among the towers, the largest of which was on the far left, lit up like a beacon to the heavens and even from this distance May could make out the lit rooms that were dotted around the spires and halls of the majestic castle. From all around her May could hear audible gasps as the other first years caught sight of the castle, there was even a small gasp from Kayleigh sitting next to her, though the two boys in front of them seemed to be a bit more than excited at seeing the huge castle. After only another few minutes the boats were about to pass into a large cave that was under the clift that the castle sat upon, which obviously served as a dock for the castle.

"Mind yer 'eds." Came a loud call from Hagrid at the front of the convoy, and following his instructions most of the students ducked slightly so that they wouldn't hit their heads on the low entrance. May looked at the other girl as she ducked, only to notice that the other girl did not need to duck, she was short enough to simply pass straight underneath the low hanging entrance, and did not look pleased by the fact.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Updates will get less frequent as they catch up on the section I am currently working on.**

* * *

After they had clambered there way out of the boats they were lead by Hagrid up the a long staircase that had been carved into the cliff face and taken around to the main entrance to the school. The door swung open quietly as Hagrid and the group of first years approached it and out came a tall, black haired witch dressed in emerald green robes. May noticed that even though her expression was stern there was a caring look in her eye as she observed the whole group.

"The firs'-years, Professor McGonagall." Hagrid said with a smile wearing on his face, she replied with a slight nod and waved him past her.

"Welcome to Hogwarts." The Witch began as soon as Hagrid had passed out of earshot. "The start of term banquet will begin shortly, but before that you all must be sorted into your houses. While you are here your house will be like your family," May noticed Kayleigh rolling her eyes as the older witch mentioned family, " your triumphs will earn you house-points, and any rule breaking will lose them. At the end of the year, the house with the most points will be awarded the house cup." A gentle smile made its way onto the old witches face. "I am sure you will all be a credit to whatever house you are sorted into." After finishing what was obviously a well rehearsed speak the Professor beaconed for the group to follow her, they passed through the main doors of the Castle and then turning to the left through another set of equally majestic doors that seemed to open themselves to allow them entry. As they entered May was instantly in awe at the giant hall that was lit by thousands of candles that were suspended in mid air over the four tables, full of older students, than ran the length of the hall itself. The tables had been laid with glittering golden plates and goblets, at the top of the hall on a slightly raised platform sat a fifth table that unlike the others ran the breath of the hall, sitting at it were what May assumed to be the teachers. As they walked through the hall the group of first years moved themselves into single line.

"Could you just wait along here please." Professor McGonagall called out to the first years as the first of the group reached the end of the tables. The first years slowly began to spread themselves out in front of the in front of them sitting on an old stool was a very old and odd looking hat, May wondered what they could be expected to do with it. The rest of the hall seemed to go silent in anticipation, as if waiting for the hat to do something. Suddenly the brim of the hat twitched and it began to sing. May and the rest of the first years watched in awe as the hat piped out a jolly tune about the things the founders of Hogwarts valued and then a warning of a traitor already amongst them. As suddenly as it had started the hat went silent and returned to looking like nothing more than a dirty old hat. Professor McGonagall stepped forward a roll of parchment in her hand.

"When I call your name, you will come up here and sit, I will then place the sorting hat on your head and you will be sorted into your house." She took the hat in one hand and turned her attention to the list in her other. "May Barr." May took a deep breath and stepped up towards the stool, Professor McGonagall lifted the hat high and May sat down, her heart hammering in her chest and her breath came out in rasps.

"Hmm..." She heard the hats voice inside her heat say, "Another fine addition to the family Barr. Intelligent and witty, and courageous to boot. I think you will be quite happy in... RAVENCLAW!" May beamed out at the crowd as the last word was shouted so that the whole hall head it, the older Ravenclaws cheered loudly and she slid off the stool and went down to take her seat at the long table. As soon as the crowd over Ravenclaw's had stopped cheering for their newest member McGonagall called out another name, and several more people were sorted whilst May was too busy examining the main hall until another name called out by the Professor caught her attention.

"John Knox." McGonagall called out, and the small boy that had been with her on the train stepped out of the thinning pack of first years and made his way over to the sorting hat.

The Hat was placed on his head, and the creases that seemed to pass for it's eyebrows went into a thinking position. There was a short silence before the Hats brim opened again and announced its decision.

"SLYTHERIN" The Hat bellowed out to the hall. Over at the Slytherin table the crowd erupted into cheers much like they, and the other houses, had done for any others who had joined their ranks. John made his way off of the stool and over to the Slytherin table, but unlike the other first years who took their place at the end of the table he walked further up the table till he found a tallish girl with long flowing silky black hair. The girl turned and acknowledged him with a smile before forcing the person who was sitting next to her to make room for John. He placed himself down in the space provided and for the first time May saw him smile, he smiled in admiration at the girl he was sitting next to. Another two or three people were called out by the Professor before they reached another name that managed to grab May's attention.

"Robert McKay." McGonagall's voice once more rang over the noise of the clapping hall. The other boy who had been in the same compartment as May on the train rose out of the crowd, his chest puffed out and head held high. He sat on the stool, but was not there for long because as soon as the hat touched his head its brim opened wide.

"GRYFFINDOR." it roared out into the hall, and was meet with the loudest clapping and cheering the hall had heard. May looked at Robert, his face was full of pride and even though he had been a bit of a git on the train she was happy that he had main it into the house he had wanted to be in. Robert sat on the bench at the gryffindor table that was directly behind her but facing in the opposite direction. He was close enough though that she heard him introduce himself to everyone that he could reach.

"Kayleigh McWilliam." McGonagall had waited until the claps for Robert had dropped to an acceptable level before she called out the next name. This time it was the smaller girl that had been in the compartment with her was the one that stepped forwards nervously.

"That one is mental," She heard Robert telling the other Gryffindors around him, it earned him a few laughs from the red haired Weasley twins, and an eye roll from the bushy haired girl that had been at kings cross with the Weasley's. "A Slytherin if I ever saw one."

Slowly Kayleigh made her way towards the stool, moving very cautiously as if she was expecting the stool to attack her at any moment. When she finally managed to sit herself on the seat and the hat was placed on her head she gave a slight jump. May had a little chuckle as she did, obviously Kayleigh had not been expecting the voice of the hat inside her own head. There was a slight few seconds of silence in the hall, but Kayleigh face visibly relaxed during the short period.

"RAVENCLAW." May, along with the rest of the table erupted into applause and cheering, a very small smile appeared on the small girls face as she took off the overly large hat, placed it back on the stool and quickly moved towards the Ravenclaw table, she took the seat across from May who flashed a small smile as she sat down. The rest of the group of first years sat beneath the ancient piece of headwear and were separated out among the four houses, as soon as the last one had taken up their place at their new home, Professor McGonagall took both the stool and the Hat away out of a side passage. She re-emerged only a few minutes later taking her place sitting in the seat next to the old man with the long white beard dressed in extravagant who stood up as she was seated. Albus Dumbledore cleared his throat and began to speak.

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts! I have a few things to say to you all, and as one of them is very serious, I think it best to get it out of the way before you become befuddled by our excellent feast..." He cleared his throat again before continuing. "As you will all be aware after their search of the Hogwarts Express, our school is presently playing host to some of the Dementors of Azkaban, who are here on Ministry of Magic Business." He paused allowing for the small murmur to die down before he continued, "They are stationed at every entrance to the grounds, and while they are with us, I must make it plain that nobody is to leave school without permission. Dementors are not to be fooled by tricks or disguises, or even Invisibility cloaks. It is not in the nature of a Dementor to understand pleading or excuses. I therefore warn each and every one of you to give them no reason to harm you. I look to the prefects, and our new Head Boy and Head Girl, to make sure that no student runs foul of the Dementors." As Dumbledore stopped for another pause, May and Kayleigh looked at each other, there was a flicker of fear within the smaller girls eyes.

"On a happier note, I am pleased to welcome two new teachers to our ranks this year. Firstly Professor Lupin, who has kindly consented to fill the post of Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher." Kayleigh was looking at the ragged man standing behind the teachers table, she cocked her head slightly in an affectionate manner. May thought that her reaction was curious, and smiled a little again. As the lukewarm applause for Professor Lupin died away Dumbledore saw fit to continue on his merry rant.

"As to our second new appointment, well, I am sorry to tell you that Professor Kettleburn, our care of magical creatures teacher, retired at the end of last year in order to enjoy more time with his remaining limbs. However, I am delighted to say that his place will be filled by none other than Rubeus Hagrid, who has agreed to take on this teaching job in addition to his gamekeeping duties." The enormous man, who had taken them from the station and on the boats, stood up at the end of the staff table, his wiry beard and long hair easily concealing and facial expression he was making.

"That guy is a teacher?" Kayleigh whispered.

"Looks like it."

"Looks like some sort of giant." Kayleigh proceed to wonder out loud.

"My sister Katie heard a story from one of the boys in her year that his mother was a giant."

"The one we meet on the platform?"

"Yes. But I can't remember who it was that told her. Henry or something like that."

"Regardless looking at the size of him, I think it is more than just a story."

"I couldn't agree with you more."

"Well, I think that's everything of importance," said Dumbledore, " Let the feast begin."

The Golden plates and goblets that littered the tables were suddenly full of all sorts of food and drink. The faces of the students along the length of the tables lit up and they dived into the plates of food, collecting large piles of meats, vegetables and other foodstuffs and began to feast. May cheerfully filled her golden plate and poured a large measure of pumpkin juice into her goblet before looking over at Kayleigh who was carefully spooning vegetables from a large bowl onto her own plate and slapped several large pieces of roast beef beside the vegetables. Kayleigh looked down at her own plate with a small pile of potatoes beside a handful of chicken wings and considered how that girl could eat so much and still remain so thin. It will all backfire when she hits puberty, May thought to herself.

"Do we eat like this all the time?" Kayleigh's face flushed as she looked at her own plate.

"No, not all the time." May said through a mouthful of mashed potato. "Just a lot of it."

"Right, is that normal for wizards and witches?"

"Well not always, we are just like muggles for the most part. Just we can use magic to make food a little more plentiful."

"No magical diet pills then?" Kayleigh asked with a smirk.

"There are some crackpot fat busting options available, but none of them work. My dad once told me of one witch who tested her experimental diet potion and ended up doubling in size."

"She gained weight?" Kayleigh asked, gnawing at a large piece of roast beef.

"No... She ended up going to Saint Mungo's ten feet tall."

"Saint Mungo's?" Kayleigh tilted her head to the side, as if to further emphasize the question.

"A wizarding hospital. Sometimes injuries caused by magic are a little too gruesome and complicated for muggle doctors to deal with."

"I suppose that makes sense, since the magical world is hidden after all."

"You would be amazed how often it becomes uncovered, but the Ministry does its best to stop anyone from revealing us to the general public."

"Why?" Kayleigh's question was not what May expected.

"I... don't really know. I guess the magical world is afraid of what might happen if we were to be revealed."

"Maybe you don't give the muggles enough credit, they have done some amazing things without magic."

"Excuse me," A blonde girl with a vacant expression on her face said, facing May. "You are standing on my Quibbler."

"Your what?" choked May, coughing on her half swallowed mouthful of food.

"But she is sitting down," Kayleigh said to the blonde girl.

"It fell on the floor during the sorting and I only noticed when the feast began."

"Oh, right, sorry." May reached down and picked up the magazine which was under her foot. She glanced at the cover as she handed it over to the blonde girl, it was royal purple with an oil effect three dimensional picture of some odd creature.

"What is the Quibbler? I don't think I've heard of it before."

"No!" An older boy sitting beside her whined. "Why did you have to ask that?" He lay an arm on the table in front of him and buried his face in the forearm of his robes.

"It's a paper that tells the reader about dangerous and unusual creatures and things." The blonde answered May's question, completely ignoring the complaints and groans of the people around her.

"Please stop this torture..." The boy beside her whispered pleadingly, his eyes were open scarily wide and the pupils mere dark pinpricks in the centre of his hazel eyes. The blonde girl seemed as though she was about to continue but suddenly turned her head towards the ceiling and just began to stare into nothing. May glanced at the crazed boy beside her and he sighed in a relieved way before taking a long drink from his goblet. Kayleigh seemed to have forgotten about her and was looking up at the teachers table, and May was sure she was looking at Professor Lupin again.

"Budge up shortstuff." A deep voice said from her side and she saw her brother standing there, holding his plate and spoon for pudding.

"Rory, leave me alone."

"Ah come on, don't be like that." Rory pushed her over and squeezed in between May and the crazed boy and set his plate down just as the bowls and plates in front of them emptied and were replaced with plates piled high with various types of tarts and pies and jugs of custard beside bowls of fruit.

"You seem to know quite a few people here already." Kayleigh's attention had returned to May with the arrival of Rory, though she seemed uninterested in the desserts that now filled the table.

"Kayleigh, this is one of my older brothers, Rory. He's on the Ravenclaw Quidditch team, he is a chaser but not a very good one."

"Hey! My own baby sister is against me."

"And he eats too much." The mountainous pile of pudding on his spoon stopped midway to his open mouth as his eyes darted around.

"Still, must be nice having siblings around to turn to." A small smile on her face as she watched May interact with her brother.

"No its not!" Rory said through a mouthful of cake. "All they do is steal your stuff and get in the way."

"That's funny because my older siblings are always getting attention from my parents and ignoring me in favour of them."

"That is not true! Do you know how many times dad wouldn't play with us because he was too busy changing your nappies or having to stop you from sucking his wand."

"Then let me ask you Rory, would you go to your sisters side if she were in trouble?"

"Oh in a heartbeat, no thought needed."

"Don't you have any siblings?"

"I have an older Brother."

"Didn't he come to Hogwarts too?" Rory asked, cutting himself another generous slice of cake.

"No."

"That is a shame. It can't be easy being the only one here."

"Well it wouldn't have mattered even if he had come here." Kayleigh muttered under her breath.

"Don't you get on with your brother?"

"It is hard to get along normally with a brother who was dating by the time you first went to school." A small yet sad smile crept onto her face."It makes for some awkward conversations."

"That is sad, it's never a good thing when family is kept apart."

"You learn to live with it, I barely see him. He lives on his own so is closer to a stranger than a brother." Kayleigh tried to smile whilst looking at May and Rory, but failed so instead elected to look back towards the staff table. Most people's plates were clean by that point and the bowls in the centre of the table emptied, the magnificent contents vanishing into thin air.

"Looks like it's time for bed." Rory said, setting down his spoon and standing up. A dark haired girl from further down the table stood up as well and walked towards him. "Ravenclaw first years if you will follow me, we will lead you to your dormitories."

"Night shortstuff." Rory said to May, giving her a slight slap on the back of her head.4

"I am so telling mum you all abandoned me on the train." He gave a light hearted chuckle to her threat.

"That was Katie's job not mine nor Leo's."

"You were all meant to be looking after me!"

"You survived didn't you."

"That was thanks to professor Lupin." Kayleigh interrupted the siblings.

"Yeah he is one cool teacher." Kayleigh nodded in agreement.

Without another word Rory shook his head at both girls and bid them goodnight heading out of the main hall and towards the Ravenclaw common room. The girls on the other hand went over and joined the rest of the first years who were crowding around the house prefects. After a few minutes of waiting the Prefects began to lead them towards the common room, and the place that would be there home for the months to come.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Another part, It is much easier and quicker to edit and post than it was to write them that is for sure.**

* * *

May sat down on her bed and seemed to let go of all control and fell back into her soft mattress, almost disappearing into her royal blue sheets.

"These are heavenly." May said softly, closing her eyes and letting the feeling of total relaxation spread through her.

"Yip," was the unanimous reply from the other three girls in the room, all having thrown themselves on to their own beds.

"So where are you guys all from?" Asked one of the two girls May did not know as she sat up from trying to bury herself within her own bed. She was a brunette with high cheekbones who looked quite well fed but not to the extent of gluttony. "I am from Oxford myself."

"I'm from a little outside Edinburgh." May said, jumping onto her bed and leaning over the bottom to open her trunk and dig out a box of liquorice snaps.

"I'm from Bath," said the other girl, an average looking girl with short spiky dirty blonde hair with a crimson streak in the longer fringe.

"Beith," Kayleigh said as she also stood up off of her bed and proceeded to let her dark brown hair out of it's high ponytail.

"What are your names?" the brunette asked, pulling off her robes and replacing it with a pale turquoise dressing gown.

"I'm May Barr." May said before biting the head off of one of the razor toothed snacks.

"Amelia Watson, though I prefer Amy." The Blonde haired girl replied still lying on her bed.

"Kayleigh McWilliam."

"Ameena Koothrappali."

"Anyone want a liquorice snap? Just watch your fingers, they bite."

"What are liquorice snaps?" asked Ameena, braiding her hair.

"They are pieces of liquorice with s really simple and harmless spell put on them to make them a little more active."

"Sounds stupid." Amy said, sitting on the end of her bed swinging her legs.

"I don't think they were made to be clever, they are just made to be more fun."

"Sounds like another 'lets make simple things difficult' idea that wizards seem to like." Kayleigh said as she began to dig through her now open trunk.

"Muggles do the exact same thing with electricity and machines, they build something to make their lives easier but what they use is ultimately a thousand times more complicated than the problem they face".

"But you don't need to understand the solution or how it works in order to use it." Kayleigh muttered, obviously harbouring strong believes but not willing to have it devolve into an argument.

"Using magic is primarily an emotional thing, machinery is an intellectual thing. That is the reason why they are so different." Kayleigh just shrugged and continued digging through her stuff. May turned to the other two girls. "Do either of you have any witches or wizards in your family?"

"My grandmother went to a school of witchcraft in India when she was a girl." Ameena said, finished braiding her hair and was now lying on her belly on her bed.

"Does she have any particular talents?"

"Domestic charms and mild punishment spells. Her whip-tail spell is pretty effective though."

"Whip-tail spell?" Amy asked, turning with her brow furrowed.

"Well when you are hit with it, it feels like someone has just taken a whip to your bottom. My grandmothers is strong enough to make you not want to sit down for a few days."

"Ouch, sounds really painful." Amy said, shifting uncomfortably at the thought of it.

"She had six sons and three daughters, she got plenty of practise using it."

"What about you Barr?" Amy and Ameena both looked over at her.

"I come from a long line of potions masters, and a couple of Quidditch stars. Nothing fancy but a few Hogwarts Quidditch teams."

"So we can expect help with our potions work then." Amy said with a large grin on her face.

"No chance, we Barrs don't give up our secrets easily." May grinned back. "Especially when the school grade potions aren't always the most effective recipes."

"Can't blame a girl for trying," Amy laughed as she threw her hands up and shrugged.

"What about you Amelia?" May asked, grinning widely at her.

"Seriously, don't call me Amelia, it's Amy. I'm the first one in my family, as far as I know." Her grin remained in place, "So nothing special to report on this end." She turned to look at Kayleigh. "What about you? From the way you talk you sound muggle born like me."

"Correct," Kayleigh said, now sitting on the end of her bed in a tee shirt that was at least a few sizes too big.

"What do your families do in the muggle world?" May asked, genuinely curious.

"My father owns a small shop," Ameena said, reaching into her trunk and pulling out a framed photograph of her family, showing her parents, two elder brothers and several younger siblings whose gender she couldn't be certain of. "It isn't much but we get by."

"My dad drives lorries, he isn't around much because he's on the road so much but we know he always comes back to us. And my mum stays home, she sells makeup on the side to help pay the bills." Amy said, her voice sounding a little sad.

"My dad works with aeroplanes," Kayleigh added, bringing her knees up and hiding them inside her shirt.

"Woah!" Amy exclaimed. "Is he a pilot?"

"No, he is an just an engineer, nothing as fancy as a pilot."

"He must be a very clever man." Ameena replied, placing her frame on the table beside her bed.

"I guess, I have never given it much thought." Kayleigh kinked her head as she was pulled into her own thoughts.

"Well they don't let you build, repair or design planes if you are just some average joe with a college mechanics degree."

"I guess you are right."

"Would you want to sit in something with fifty other people built by someone with an HND from London Polytechnic?"

"I always liked the old world war two planes, and they were built by a man in shed."

"Seriously? Are you telling me that a Spitfire was built by some guy in jumped up tool shed?"

"Well the prototype was, and then it was mass produced later in the factories."

"Wow, you learn something new every day."

"We should probably be getting to bed, I would imagine we will be getting up early," Ameena said as she moved the duvet and crawled into her four-poster bed.

"Yeah we really should," May wriggled under her blankets, hearing the remaining two girls follow suit into their own beds. May then realised that the candles around the room were still lit and she pulled out her wand and whispered "Extingus." The flames shrank until they were little more than glowing pin pricks on the wick which slowly died and went out.

"Would it kill them to install some lights and a simple switch?" Kayleigh asked.

"Some of the pure blood families, it might."

* * *

The next morning May and a still yawning Kayleigh walked into the main hall, it was still early so there was only a few other students mainly older students who undoubtedly had exams that they were already studying for. The two girls sat down at the Ravenclaw table, May instantly reached for a couple of slices of toast, but Kayleigh just slammed her head onto the table in the space next to her golden plate.

"Why did we have to get up so early?" Kayleigh's sleepy and slightly muffled came from the table, her long hair was not tied up like yesterday and was covering most of what would have been visible of her body had she been sitting normally, with the table covering the rest.

"Because we need to be up to get our timetables from Professor Flitwick. And I have no idea when he would come down to give them to us."

"Judging by the lack of people, I am guessing not yet."

"Also, I doubt that you could be hurt too much by a little breakfast. From the looks of you, you could do with being fed." Kayleigh's rolled over on its side so that a single eye was locked on May.

"What do you mean?"

"I've seen more meat on a Bowtruckle than on you."

"There is nothing wrong with me." Kayleigh said as she rolled her head back to its previous position. "Except that I could have used some more sleep."

"I'm sure you will make up for it tonight, and every morning to come." The girl just let out a loud sigh, followed by a small noise that sounded like 'humph'. May looked down the hall at the doors and she saw an older boy come in, almost identical to Rory except that we wore a pair of thin framed glasses and a red and gold tie. He was also carrying a thick red leather bound book which was open at least a quarter of the way in. When he looked up he spotted May watching him and raised an open hand to wave at her, snapped his book shut and walked over to her.

"Morning," He said to her, sliding onto the bench and picking a slice of toast out of the rack. "Are you okay after last night? Katie told me you passed out when the Dementors came onto the train."

"News travels fast here I see," Kayleigh's muffled voice called from her heads position on the table.

"Well I think she only told me because she wanted me to convince you not to write home to mum and tell her how we all abandoned you. I was trying going to talk to you after the feast last night but Professor McGonagall pulled me aside and you were long gone by the time I was finished."

"Well at least you are being the most honest one, it still doesn't explain why you didn't check I was okay on the train."

"Probably too scared of the Dementors himself."

"We were all bricking it when we saw them coming, but they only checked a few carriages. You were just unlucky to be in one of the front ones."

"And lucky that Professor Lupin was in the next carriage." Kayleigh said pushing herself up and into a more normal seated position, "I take it you are another brother of hers?"

"Wow, that was I am, Leo Barr, nice to meet you." He extended a hand across the front of his younger sister and interrupted her attempts at trying to reach her breakfast.

"That remains to be seen," Kayleigh said as she tentatively took his hand and giving it a quick light hearted shake before releasing it.

"Nice to see you found another charming and loveable friend, May."

"So my friends are a little... quirky, it doesn't mean that they are bad people."

"Yes but your last quirky friend thought it would be fun to torture small animals."

"I don't appreciate you talking about me or comparing me to another whilst I am within earshot, thank you."

"Oh sorry, I didn't mean you were some creepy weirdo, I'm just saying my sister attracts some odd people into her presence." Kayleigh let out another small 'humph' before turning away from Leo, obviously choosing to ignore him for now.

"Well I'll leave you girls too it." Leo stood up and walked over to the Gryffindor table, tousling May's hair as he left.

"Is he always that charming?"

"No, most of the time he doesn't sugar-coat his insults."

"Right," Kayleigh said, seemingly awake now she reached for a piece of toast and began to eat.

"Just out of curiosity, you don't torture small animals for pleasure do you?" Kayleigh looked at her with a slight look of false shock in her eyes.

"Nope, just people."

"That's... nice."

"Ah girls, it is nice to see you up so early eager to start a day of learning." A squeaky voice said from behind them, both girls looked round to see a small person standing behind them. "Here are your timetables for this year. I will see you later." He gave them each a small parchment scroll and left to continue handing out the Ravenclaw timetables with a smile adorning his small face. May eagerly unfurled her scroll and looked at the looped writing upon the scroll.

"Great! We have charms first."

"Do we?" Asked Kayleigh, who had unlike May just placed her rolled up scroll next to her plate, not bothering to open it.

"Yeah, we've got Flitwick first then we get to go see Snape in the dungeons for potions."

"Snape? The creepy potions master with the oversized hooked nose?"

"Yeah, him."

"Sounds like a fun way to start the year off."

"We have Lupin after lunch."

"Well, maybe it will be a good day after all." May grinned at her.

"It certainly looks like it shall be a fun day."

"Why are you grinning like an idiot?"

"No reason." May grinned even wider. Kayleigh raised an eyebrow and glared at May for a few seconds before determining that she wasn't going to get anything more and returning to her toast. Slowly the hall began to fill up as people came down for breakfast and when the tables were almost completely full there was a shrill screech from above them and a large owl made a lazy U-turn in midair over the Hufflepuff table and dropped an envelope onto the table in front of another student. More and more owls started to flood into the main hall, carrying parcels and letters of all shapes and sizes.

"I don't think I will ever get used to this." Kayleigh said, as a rather large eagle owl dropped off a parcel to the older boy who had sat down next to her.

"Don't worry, you will get used to it one day. I guess it will just take a while for you to adapt."

"At times like this, I miss the Royal Mail." A large barn owl landed in front of May, carrying a small blue envelope, this caused a small high pitched squeal from Kayleigh who had not been expecting the big bird to land in the middle of the table. The owl seemed to give a victorious hoot as it observed her reaction. "I swear they hate me."

"It's only Oswin, he's harmless." May as she removed the blue envelope from the owl and pulled a white envelope out of her robes pocket and tied it to a strap on the owl's leg.

"To you maybe," Kayleigh muttered as the large owl gave another hoot and took off, its wings stroking Kayleigh's face as it pushed itself into the air. "Bloody owl!"

"Sorry about him, he is quite big to take off from a table."

"I noticed."

"Oh it's a letter from mum." May said, opening the envelope and unfolding the paper. She was silently for a moment while she read the elegant inkwork on its surface. "Sounds like the Ministry have gotten a few complaints from parents about the 'inspection' by the Dementors."

"Well I am sure that is to be expected, thank god my dad has no idea."

"He doesn't need the heartache of that for sure." Kayleigh nodded in agreement.

"But as usual my dad is being an idiot, according to my mum he was experimenting with some felis felixis and blew half of the garden shed out to sea."

"Liquid luck? What the hell was he trying to do?"

"She never said, and if I'm honest I don't want to know. Some potions masters can be rather eccentric."

"I guess I can understand that."

"Plus he is a man, when do you want to know what they get up to in their sheds."

"All my dad does in his shed is work."

"That wasn't quite what I meant..." Once again kayleigh kinked her head to the side in confusion. "Never mind... let's not go there."

"Go where? To your dads shed?"

"No... let's not go there either."

"And your brother called me strange."

"Leo calls lots of people strange. We call him a bookworm so its all water under the bridge."

"You sure you are just not all very strange." Kayleigh sighed. "I think your sister is trying to get your attention again."

"Yes, we are all pretty strange." She looked down the table where her sister was frantically waving at them. She mouthed something and May just looked at her confused so she tried again slower.

"Who... did... you... send... a... letter... to?"

"Yeah as I said, a strange lot." Kayleigh shook her head at the older sister. May grinned evilly at her sister and mouthed back.

"Mum," She noticed the fearful, wide eyed look she got in return. "Problem?"

"No... no.."

"Almost time for charms, shall we go?" Kayleigh nudged May as she stood up.

"Yes we should, we need to grab our books before class and Flitwick is just getting up to leave. That should give us plenty of time to get up to Ravenclaw tower."

"Not to mention find the damn classroom."

"It's on the left second floor corridor."

"I know, but the staircases make getting their rather difficult."

"Okay, I agree with you about the staircases. They are just irritating."

"And the portraits are of little help, remember that one you asked for directions this morning. He was more interested in dueling you."

"Admittedly I could have asked a less insane portrait the direction." May stood up and started to make her way to the grand entrance hall, Kayleigh following a few steps behind.

"Any less insane portrait would have done, though a helpful one would have been best."

"That's like trying to find a needle in a hay meadow."

"Yes hence why leaving early to find the classroom is an good option."

"And if that fails I could torture my sister into telling us."

"That would be the most entertaining option." Kayleigh nodded as she attempted to tie her hair back into its high pony tail position.

"It would be, but I'm sure we will manage."

"Though i doubt Flitwick would be too angry if we got lost. However let's not try that with Snape he doesn't look like the sort of man to cross."

"No, I'd rather not cross him either."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Bit linger than usual both the chapter and the time it took to go through it. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

"Welcome, students, to Hogwarts." The tiny Professor Flitwick said. "I am Professor Flitwick and this is charms class. Here you will learn that a charm is a spell which adds certain properties to an object or creature. Charms are distinguished from transfigurations in that a charm adds or changes the properties of an object; it focuses on altering what the object does as opposed to what the object is."

The tiny professor then went on to explain the use and functions that charms have within the magical world and what careers would be available to a person should they choose to pursue charms to NEWT level. He finished off their first lesson by giving them a quick rundown of what they would be learning in their first year and that he was expecting great things from all of them.

"Well that is all we have time for today, next time we will be starting on the theory of applying charms and wand movements. If all goes well we shall be moving on to practical work by Halloween." The small professor let out a small chuckle. "You are dismissed, but can you stay behind Miss Barr, I need a quick word." May looked up at Kayleigh and said quietly;

"Go on ahead to potions, I'll catch you up later." Kayleigh gave her a short look but simply nodded in reply. Afterwards May watched as the rest of the class including Kayleigh leave the room in an orderly fashion the other Ravenclaws heading off towards the dungeons. May slowly walked over to the tiny man and stood before him with her head bowed slightly.

"Miss Barr, do you know why I have kept you back?" Flitwick asked, stepping down from his rostrum.

"I would think it has something to do with my status as a registered Animagus."

"Yes, quite correct. And you will also know that using your abilities while under the age of seventeen is strictly forbidden, especially amongst muggles."

"I understand sir, I have had an evaluation every year since I was five. I am well aware of the laws and protocols."

"Excellent, then I will not keep you back any further." Flitwick said with a small smile. "Off you go to potions." May nodded politely and walked briskly out of the classroom, a crowd of older students standing outside the door waiting on her leaving, and made her way down to the dungeons. The corridors were mostly empty by the time she made it to the dank halls of the dungeons, following a route she had been told several times by her brothers until she came to the open door of the potions classroom where she slipped between the workbenches and took a stool next to Kayleigh.

"What did Flitwick want?" Kayleigh asked quietly, even though Snape was nowhere to be seen.

"Nothing important," May said, trying not to bring her birth gift to light.

"Silence!" A voice like an ice spear cut through the air and into her soul. "What is your name girl, since you are so keen to talk."

"May Barr, Professor."

"The same Barr as..."

"Yes sir, my grandfather."

"Well, well, obviously patience is not a family trait. No doubt you are the same as your insolent brother." Snape's voice softly radiated through the cold dungeon.

"Don't rise to the bait," Kayleigh whispered softly into her ear. Snape turned his attention away from them and she found a small quill and wrote 'I wasn't going to, I agree with him about Rory'.

"Just in case, your family seem rather defensive." May replied with 'It's complicated'.

"Miss Barr, I would have thought that being told to pay attention once would have been enough, but clearly I was mistaken."

"I'm a woman, sir. I can do two things at once."

"Five points from Ravenclaw," Snape said with a quiet sneer.

"Thats not fair, she has done nothing wrong." Kayleigh stood up as she said though her height changed very little.

"Another five points from Ravenclaw." Kayleigh bit her bottom lip, clearly trying to stop herself from any further outbursts, as she stood there staring defiantly at the much more imposing Potions Master.

"Sit down or I will deduct another ten points from Ravenclaw and give you a detention."

Reluctantly, Kayleigh followed Snapes instructions and retook her seat." Now today we will be making a simple boil removal potion, the instructions are on page ninety six of your books. You will find the needed ingredients in the store cupboard. You have one hour."

"This is such a simple potion," May complained as they took their books over to the store cupboard and started to find the ingredients they needed. "With another twenty minutes and three more ingredients I could turn this into a skin beautifying potion. My dad did that one his first day to Hogwarts."

"Well Snape could definitely use one that is for sure."

"I think we might be here for a week trying to make enough for Snape." May giggled whilst Kayleigh pressed her hand to her mouth to suppress her giggle as Snape was now looking over in their direction again.

"He could do with some shampoo whilst we're at it," Kayleigh whispered so that the now lurking Potions master could not hear her.

"Now that I can make in a matter of minutes."May giggled again, filling her arms with the ingredients they needed then heading back to their workbench and started to fill the cauldron with the volume of water indicated. As the two of them worked on their potion May would occasionally point out where the book was mistaken, or how something that the book instructed was not the best way to do things whilst Kayleigh made notes in the margin quietly taking in everything that she was saying. Snape on the other hand continued to lurk around the class stopping every now and again to insult one of the other first years. He actually made one of the Hufflepuff girls cry before waving his wand and making her potion vanish and giving her detention for being a complete 'dunderhead'. At the end of the hour he told them to stop and bring their potions up to front so that he could evaluate them in front of the rest of the class.

"I see, Miss Barr, that you have decided to take some initiative with your potion." Snape said when he glanced into the cauldron belonging to Kayleigh and May.

"No sir, I am just making the potion as instructed to the best of my abilities."

"Did you follow the instructions provided?" Snape sneered at her, "No, you have taken it upon yourself to make changes as you see fit. This is not the potion that I asked for."

"Is it not a boil removal potion?"

"No, it is a boil removal and beautification potion." Slowly he raised a single one of his black eyebrows. "Did I as for a boil removal and beautification potion?"

"It is not a boil removal and beautification potion, I did not add the necessary ingredients nor did I follow the procedure required to make the additional beautification traits."

"Yet neither did you follow the instructions that I asked you to. Ten points from Ravenclaw." Kayleigh was just about to complain when he spoke again. "Each."

May inhaled angrily but said nothing and after Snape moved along to the next person she muttered the spell which emptied her cauldron and began to pack her things away.

"That wasn't fair on you." May hissed as they walked out of the classroom and into the dimly lit corridor.

"Well I am sure Snape would point out that I never stopped you and then am just as guilty as you," Kayleigh replied, "Besides it wasn't fair on you either."

"Well there are two rules with potions making, follow the procedure set in front of you and never change the procedure unless it is approved. I broke the first rule and the second one was a little iffy."

"Maybe, but any other teacher would have been impressed by your ability, maybe they would have told you not to do it again, but they wouldn't have taken points."

"But Snape isn't any other teacher, he is a hard faced bastard who revels in crushing ability and shunning talent."

"I think that was my point."

"Mine sounded a little better." Kayleigh shrugged, before letting out a small and quiet giggle.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing." Kayleigh said with a smile, "What's next?"

"Lunch then Defence against the Dark Arts."

"So I wonder what Lupin will start us with?"

"Probably a long boring lecture on what the Dark Arts are."

"I am sure it won't be boring."

"Who knows."

"Well we saw Lupin push back those Dementors so he obviously knows what he is doing."

"Even that doesn't necessarily mean he won't be a boring teacher."

"I am positive he will be a great teacher."

"Well we will soon see I guess." Kayleigh simply nodded a small smile on her face.

* * *

After lunch May, along with Kayleigh who seemed to be in a much better mood that she had been after potions, made their way to the Defense Against the Dark Arts class that was located on the third floor. They were the first ones to reach the classroom though a pair of Hufflepuff boys arrived not long afterwards. As they waited for the rest of the class to arrive and the class to start Kayleigh pulled out a large book and started to read, even though it looked rather uncomfortable. May just stood there and watched older years scurry along the corridor in both directions heading to their next class,as she did the line behind the two Hufflepuffs began to grow, along with noise level of the first years all anticipating their first Defense Against the Dark Arts lesson. However as soon as the door opened the noise died down, standing in the doorway was Lupin, he made a small gesture with his hand that signaled for them to come in. Once they all had taken their seats, May sat next to Kayleigh again who had chosen a seat right at the front of the classroom, Lupin closed the door and made his way to the front. Once reaching the front he turned and faced the class, a small smile on his face.

"Good Afternoon, I am Remus Lupin. This year I will be your defense against the dark arts teacher." He was well spoken and even though his voice was quiet the entire class heard every word. "In this class you will not only learn how to defend yourself and others from the Dark arts, you will also learn about some of the darker creatures of this world and how to recognize them." Lupin gave the class a small smile and slowly looked around at them. "Today however I thought we would do something a little interesting, not actually that dark but good to know never the less. Now, can anyone tell me what an Animagus is?" A few of the students looked at other and others around the classroom looking to see if anyone knew the answer. Only a single hand went into the air after about thirty second, it was Kayleigh's quickly Lupin nodded at her to answer.

"Sir, an Animagus is a wizard or witch who through the use of magic can transform themselves into the form of an animal." The Professor smiled at her.

"Absolutely correct," Kayleigh looked at May beside her who was keeping very low and seemed to be looking anywhere but at other people. "Does anyone know any famous Animagi?" Once again only Kayleighs hand went up. "Go on, impress me."

"One of the most famous Animagus was Morgan La Fey, rival to Merlin."

"Very good," Lupin walked up the centre of the room with his hands in him pockets, stopping, then pivoting on his heel turned to face the front of the classroom. "Now for a more difficult question. How can an Animagus be detected without magic?"

"That is a trick question sir, it is almost impossible to detect a Animagus without magic."

"Excellent, excellent, and quite right." Professor Lupin said with a large smile across his face, though May hardly noticed, doing her best to keep her own face hidden from the rest of her classmates.

"Now for something a tiny bit trickier. Under wizarding law, an animagus must register with which department of the ministry of magic?" Everyone in the class looked around confused, even Kayleigh did not know the answer. Slowly May's hand rose into the air and hovered for a few seconds. "Let's hear your answer?"

"The Improper use of Magic Office. The name of the person along with their animal and any distinguishing marks are required to be added to the registrar."

"Very well done, it's seems almost as though you have some experience in this." May went quiet again and shrank away.

* * *

After dinner the May was making her way out of the great hall, intent of heading back to the Ravenclaw common room, Kayleigh was tailing behind her slowly her nose buried in a new book.

"I honestly don't know how you can make it up stairs without taking your eyes off your book." May said, turning back to watch Kayleigh take the stairs as though she wasn't reading at all.

"Practice, thats all it takes."Kayleigh responded quietly without taking her eyes off of the book. May wheeled around and only at the last second did she notice three people walking down the stairs towards her. Her outstretched arm struck the tall red haired boy in the lower gut, her skin on her hand splitting on the metal of his belt buckle and he doubled over and collapsed onto the stairs.

"I'm so sorry!"May said, dropping to her knees so that she could look him in his tear stricken eyes.

"May, are you ok?" Kayleigh placed the book down and knelt down beside her to check if she was alright, before turning on the older red head. "Watch where you are going!"

"Me?" The red haired boy shouted, his voice echoing in the corridor.

"Well I am hardly talking to anyone else am I."

"She hit me!"

"I don't care, she is new here and younger, you should have been paying more attention." Kayleigh stood up and began to face down the older red head, May looked up at the scene and was reminded of the story of David and Goliath. May mouthed an apology, even though she wasn't sure whether she was apologising for Kayleigh or for her own actions. She looked at the small red dots blossoming on his robes and realising that it was her own blood which was dripping off her hand from the small gash on the back of her hand. Standing up, May turned to face Kayleigh and said;

"Come on, we should go to the infirmary wing and see Madam Pomfrey about my hand." She looked back at the red haired boy, the girl who was with him was kneeling down with a hand on his stomach and another on his shoulder. "I'm so, so sorry about this. Please forgive me."

"It's ok, it was an accident. I should have moved further away from you." May's eyes were drawn to the other boy standing in front of her; tall and thin, his jet black hair creeping down his face but not fully hiding a thin mark on his forehead above his bright green eyes. Kayleigh reopened her book and started up the stairs, May following her closely and glancing back to check that the boy was alright.

"Those three look familiar..." May muttered.

"You shouldn't be so forgiving." Kayleigh said from her place in front of her. "There is no need with people like that."

"If I had been watching where I was going that wouldn't have happened."

"Same could be said for him."

"I guess, but I hit him afterall."

"One could say he hit you, after all a collision requires two parties."

"Because a man will willingly strike a woman with his pelvis."

"Hey, he didn't look overly intelligent" May could see a smirk on Kayleigh's face as she looked back at her.

"I think he was a Weasley, the red hair gives him away a little. The entire family isn't overly intelligent, except one of the older ones, Percy I think his name is."

"That twat of a gryffindor prefect? His name is Percy isn't it"

"Actually I think he's head boy. Just shows how much attention we pay to older pupils."

"Still a git either way." They heard a deep coughing from behind them, and May turned to see a tall, slim, older boy with curly red hair standing behind them with his arms folded. From the expression on his face it was clear he was not happy with them.

"Care to explain why you feel the need to offend my family and me?"

"Um... sorry," May said, getting a little sick of repeating herself. Maybe Kayleigh was right, she thought. "But in our defence we did say you were clever."

"And yet your friend called me, and I quote, a 'twat of a gryffindor prefect'?"

"Um... yes... I think she did."

"I only spoke the truth," Kayleigh said still reading her book.

"So you think someone is a 'twat' for following the rules and studying hard?"

"No I think someone who is a twat is a twat." He lowered his eyebrows in contempt.

"Ten points from ravenclaw." May exhaled at the sheer unfairness of his actions. "Now move along and don't let me catch you again."

"Wait, so I am having points taken for speaking the truth," Kayleigh lowered her book and stared down the taller redhead, "This must be one crappy school."

"You are being punished for disrespecting a superior."

"Teaches arrogance as well."

"Do you want me to take more points off for insolence?"

"What insolence? You assume you are superior to me you said so yourself, that is the definition of arrogance, so once again all I did was speak the truth."

"I am your superior because I am both an older student and Head Boy! Now go about your business before I am forced to take you before Professor Flitwick for disciplinary action."

"Being older than me does not make you superior in anyway, and being Head Boy is an high honour and should be burdened with humility not arrogance."

"Please, let's just go." May whispered, placing a hand on Kayleigh's upper arm to try and draw her away, but Kayleigh just pulled out of her grip.

"I will not back down just because some arrogant git has decided that he is better than me."

"Trust me for a pure blood he's not that bad."

"Ah a pureblood well maybe there is arrogance in some way in them all." With that Kayleigh stomped off down the corridor leaving both the two purebloods behind.

"Sorry," May said feebly before hurrying to catch up with Kayleigh.

"You apologised again didn't you." Kayleigh said as May caught up with her, as May answered with a small nod. Kayleigh just sighed.

"What you said there reminded me of potions earlier."

"What?"

"About pure bloods being arrogant. I just realised how what I said and did looked really arrogant."

"Yeah, but Snape was a right prat."

"I didn't help matters. I guess him asking about my grandfather and me answering before he had finished speaking set us off on the wrong foot." Kayleigh let out another sigh.

"How can this society still be so backwards,"

"Much of the magical world hasn't changed for hundreds of years, I'm sure if the founders of Hogwarts walked the earth today they would still recognise a huge amount of the magical world as being identical to their own time."

"But I can't work out why, the number of Muggleborns and Half Bloods must outnumber the Purebloods hugely yet no change occurs."

"It's one of the old political games. The old Pureblood families have a lot of wealth, influence and connections, which gives them a lot of say in the way the magical world is run. Too much change and their influence and wealth will disappear. Essentially the world is run by greedy and corrupt individuals. How different is it to the muggle world?"

"Not in principle, but the people who hold all of the power do not inherit it they have to earn on their own." The two turned the corner and made their way into the infirmary.

"Yes, but wealth buys quite a bit of power and power goes to the heads of the wealthy so that one generation is almost exactly the same as the last. Most of the time the parents will bring their children up in such a way that the child wants to become the parent, that really doesn't help."

"I guess. Sorry if what I said back there offended you, that was not my intention."

"Sometimes it needs to be said, I guess I'm just glad that some of us are able to see our faults and try to work around them."

"Even if it means their own faults go unnoticed?" Before May could answer the nurse approached them and smiled gently, but the older woman's eyes had a look of boredom in them.

"What can I do for you?"

"May, your hand?" Kayleigh whispered before nudging May forward and moving behind her.

"I cut my hand earlier, and it's pretty deep, so I thought I had better come to you rather than do anything myself."

"Quite right too," the woman beckoned May over to one of the cupboards and pulled out a pair of vials; one medium sized and filled with a sapphire blue fluid and the other was small with a cloudy substance inside. "A student who doesn't try and heal their own injuries, that is quite a rare thing."

"I spent too much time in Saint Mungo's as a child after my dad tried healing me with his home brewed potions. That was one thing he could never get right."

"Well I am glad you came to me. Now, drink this," the nurse handed her a small water goblet full of the blue liquid which moved like jelly as the goblet moved. "And I will apply this ointment and dress the wound. I advise you do not get it wet, try to keep it clean and return here in two days so that I may check its progress and re-dress the wound if necessary." The woman took her time applying the ointment and gently wrapping the bandage around her hand in a way that was securely fastened yet not too tight as to be uncomfortable.

"Yes ma'am." May said and then waved as she walked back out of the infirmary and back into the corridor, Kayleigh following not far behind. May pulled out the already tattered piece of parchment from her pocket that was her timetable and checked the entry for that evening.

"Nothing more today, we don't have astronomy until Wednesday." May said with a slight sigh.

"We should just head back then, before we run foul of another person." Kayleigh suggested.

"That probably wouldn't be the worst idea ever."

"Seeing our luck today it is actually a probably be the best idea."

"Yeah." The two girls walked back down the corridor that they had taken to get to the infirmary and towards the moving staircases. They stood at the edge of the landing, May glancing down to the lower floors which were too far down for her liking.

"Elevators are badly needed." Kayleigh remarked as she saw May glance downwards.

"They wouldn't hurt, that is true"

Navigating the ever moving staircases meant it took the girls much longer to get back to the common room than they would have liked, and by the time they eventually reached the entrance and supplied the needed password it was full of the older students. A blonde haired prefect looked up at them walking in, stood up and walked over to them.

"Miss Barr, Miss McWilliam, the head boy has informed me that you both need to be reminded of the code of conduct."

"I am sure he did." Kayleigh muttered as she rolled her eyes.

"You have something to say?"

"Why? Would what I say actually matter?"

"An apology would help you."

"I have nothing to apologise for."

"So you feel that being disrespectful to another student is acceptable?"

"When that student has already deemed me below him, then yes, because that is no different."

"Mr Weasley has the right to his attitude. He has earned the trust and respect of teachers and students alike, hence his position within the school."

"Yet he has done nothing to earn my respect," Kayleigh smirked, "You said it yourself respect is earned, not given. Any respect I did grant him was lost when his true feelings were revealed."

"Am I to take it that you are not going to apologise to Mr Weasley?"

"No, I am not."

"Then I will have to report you to Professor Flitwick for this."

"You do that Miss. Clearwater." The Prefect stormed back into the crowd of people, obviously not happy with the outcome of the discussion.

"My mother is going to kill me..." May muttered.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to get that out of hand."

"I did start this whole thing, I guess its my own fault."

"I don't think it is your fault, I am the one that called Weasley a twat."

"I insulted his family though."

"Tell you what, we can blame ourselves later, I want to revel in the look on Clearwaters face when I said I wouldn't apologise."

"That was pretty funny." Both girls erupted into quiet laughter as they once again remembered the older students face.

"Unfortunately I am sure we will hear more about this incident from Flitwick." Kayleigh sighed as she stopped laughing.

"What will you say to him?"

"The truth, and exactly the same as I have said here."

"You really don't hold back do you?" Kayleigh shot her a small smile before head towards their dorm room with the large book now held to her chest.

"My dad warned me about girls like her..." May muttered before following Kayleigh to their dormitory.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:... I don't have anything to say... so WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

* * *

The next morning was similar to the last, May woke up nice and early and was too excited to go back to sleep, however she decided that she would read over some of her books instead of waking the other girls in the dorm this early, or she was sure she would earn quite an earful from Kayleigh. She pulled out her transfiguration textbook and started to read through the introductory pages before checking the first chapter of spells. May found a spell which looked reasonably simple and she found a box of matches in her trunk and dropped a pile on her blanket. Lying on her front, May picked up match between her thumb and forefinger and brought out her wand and, with a few glances at her book, moved her wand in a rigid movement and stammered while pronouncing the incantation. She was disappointed when the match stayed the same, but her eyes grew wide when she saw the ends of all her fingers lengthen and become pointed. The skin started to turn silver and glitter in the candlelight. May gulped and slid off her bed, stumbling over to Kayleigh's bed and went to prod her with her needle fingers, but stopped a few inches above the curled up form of her friend and swapped hands. Kayleigh slowly opened her eyes and proceed to glare sleepy at May standing above her.

"Wha?... not time to..." She interrupted herself with a large yawn," …get up already is it?" May raised her left hand and waggled her silver needles with an apologetic and pathetic smile.

"How the hell did you manage that?" Kayleigh asked as she quickly sat up and began to gently examine May's hand.

"I was practising a spell for transfiguration, the book said it was a simple one."

"Ok, I know a small spell that can reverse it." Kayleigh looked slightly worried as she reached around to the small oak bedside cabinet and grabbed her own wand, "But I have never used it before. Do you want me to try?"

"I don't know, maybe we should go down to the infirmary."

"It would be your second visit in two days, at that rate you will be on a first name basis with the Matron by the end of the week."

"Alright, you can try your spell. If it doesn't work, you might need to help me down to the infirmary... again."

"Alright," Kayleigh waved her wand over May's transfigured hand and muttered a single word under her breath, there was a small flash and a trail of smoke came from the end of Kayleigh's wand. The smoke trailed out and wrapped itself around May's hand obscuring it from the vision of both girls, after a couple of minutes the smoke cleared to reveal May's normal hand with the silver needles in a neat pile on her palm.

"There's only one thing that confuses me now." May said, looking down at her handful of needles.

"What's that?" Kayleigh asked through another yawn.

"What on earth turned into these needles? None of the matches were transfigured."

"Maybe you just went too far?" Kayleigh's head kinked with slight confusion. "So you were over successful?"

"All I know is I really am not good at transfiguration."

"I am sure it will just take practice," Kayleigh got out of her bed and made her way over to the dorm rooms shared bathroom, closing the door behind her. May went over to her trunk and found a small box which she tipped the hand-matches into and stashed them at the bottom of the trunk. Kayleigh re-emerged from the bathroom a few minutes later and proceeded over to her truck to pull out her required clothes for the day, after she dragged them out she spent a moment or two trying different positions with her hair before surrendering to it and placing it in the exact same ponytail it had been in for the last two days. May pulled out her uniform and robes and got dressed, untying her braids and brushed her hair to work out the mess that sleep had caused. A puff from her perfume bottle and she was ready to go down for breakfast, Kayleigh had also gotten dressed in the time that it had taken May to get ready and was waiting at the door, her transfiguration text book under her arm.

Breakfast was uneventful, besides Kayleigh's severe dislike for the avian couriers who made their deliveries between bowls of cereal and goblets of orange juice. They made their way up the central stairs to the classroom where Professor McGonagall held her class. The woman stood at the front of the room, the stern look that had been on her face when they had first meet her outside the main hall before the sorting ceremony was still their. She watched May enter with an almost feline intensity and curiosity, only turning away after she had been sitting for a few seconds. Once the class were all seated the Professor began, like the other teachers had done, to explain her subject in great detail along with possible jobs and some of the more interesting things a wizard or witch who was successful with transfiguration could do. According to the Professor this included becoming an Animagus, but that would not be even discussed simply with students until their third year. Quietly the class began to mumble and mutter to each other about the possibilities that would be open to them once they had mastered the art of Transfiguration, however they were quickly silenced when the Professor began to speak again.

"Now today we will be trying something simple, we will be turning matchsticks into sewing needles." Kayleigh looked at May with a raised eyebrow, who just responded with a small smile and a shrug, "Instructions are in the first chapter of your book, but do not hold the matchstick, last thing we need is someone with needles instead of fingers." A loud thud echoed through the classroom as May slammed her head against the desk in front of her.

"Are you alright Miss Barr?"

"Yes Professor, I'll be fine." May said, sitting up straight again with her forehead flushing shocking pink, whilst Kayleigh in the seat next to her quietly giggled. "I seriously am rubbish at this." She whispered to Kayleigh.

"You made a mistake anyone could have made, don't worry about it so much." Kayleigh whispered in return, as she took two matchsticks from the Professor and placed them down in front of herself and May. Kayleigh gently waved her wand in the manner indicated in the book, her movements smooth and fluid and the matchstick in front of her seamlessly morphed into a long silver needle with a dulled surface and a large eye. Professor McGonagall walked over to them, and looked down at the needle upon the desktop and said;

"Excellent work Miss McWilliam, I rarely encounter a student who could achieve this on the first try." May sulked a little and, when McGonagall walked off, she took a deep breath and waved her wand in a similar manner to Kayleigh, but slightly more jerky.

"May careful!" Was the last thing May heard before her face was filled with black smoke. When she opened her eyes she saw that not only had she set fire to the matchstick, she had made a patch of the desk fully a square foot in size to become blackened and crumbled charcoal.

"May are you ok?" She heard Kayleigh's voice as the smaller girl grabbed May's shoulders and forced May to turn and face her.

"I didn't have to put part of my hand in a box this time, so I'd say I can't complain too much."

"Miss. Barr, you are never to work with a boy named Seamus Finnigan." Professor McGonagall added with a slight smile on her face, before returning to the rest of the class.

"Sorry, I tried to warn you, but I wasn't quick enough." Kayleigh told May as she let go of her shoulders.

"Are my eyebrows still in place?"

"Most of them, slightly singed at the edges."

"Good, I'm not going around for another six months with no eyebrows."

"Only your family will notice, I am sure."

"I'm sure Leo, Rory and Katie will take some delight in it."

"Well what else are siblings for."

"Very true."

"Is there a reason why you both feel the need to chatter in my classroom?" McGonagall called from the back of the classroom.

"Sorry Professor." Said both girls in unison.

The rest of the class past relatively quiet, seeing as May was against blowing herself up again, and by the end only Kayleigh and two other students had managed to achieve turning the matchstick into a needle, unfortunately the rest would have to practice as homework for their next transfiguration lesson.

"I'm going to make sure you are nearby when I practise this spell for homework, I'm not risking turning into a razor fingered freak again." May said as they stood up and made their way to the gave May a small smile and nodded as they left the classroom.

"What have we got next." Kayleigh asked her as she followed May through the crowded corridor.

"Flying, we need to go out into one of the fields outside the main walls for that." May said excitedly.

"Flying? As is sit on a broomstick flying?"

"Yes, on a broom."

"I honestly thought the books were joking." Kayleigh was not sounding as enthusiastic as May.

"No it's a very standard first year course. Really it's to train us how to fly so that the school can train up another generation of quidditch players."

"Flying without engines, you wizards are crazy."

"Flying with engines, muggles are crazy. Those things explode!" An evil smile appeared on Kayleigh's face.

"So does magic, as you proved earlier."

"Yes but we don't explode and burn our way around the world."

"Muggles manage, quicker to I would imagine." Kayleigh muttered as she followed May out of one of the castles large archways and into a large courtyard, in the middle of the courtyard stood a middle aged witch with short white hair and hawk like eyes, she was flanked by two lines of old and well-used looking broomsticks. The rest of the class appeared in twos and threes and stood in a close group around the witch until she did a headcount and finally spoke.

"Welcome to your first flying lesson. It is my duty to teach you all in the proper manner in which to mount and fly a broom. I am aware that many of you will never have ridden on a broom before, while others will have had some experience, and I don't care either way." Her eyes stopped on a few of the students, including Kayleigh, before she started speaking again.

"Regardless of your ability with a broom, you will all be expected to follow my instructions to the letter, none of you will even be off the ground until I am happy. If I see anyone showing off, or deciding to have some childish race then you will be told to leave my class and never return. Is that understood?"

"Yes madam Hooch." The class chorused.

"Good, now the first thing we will do is practice holding the broom properly, each of you stand on the left side of a broomstick. Quickly now, hurry up." All of the students quickly lined up beside the long pieces of ageing wood. "Now place your hand above your broom and say 'up', like so." The teacher stood next to her own broom, that was in much better condition than the ones the students were using, slowly she reached her hand out above it and with a firm voice said 'up' the broom shot off of the ground and straight into her hand which she grasped tightly. May and Kayleigh raised their hands above their respective brooms and looked at each other. May gave a wide smile before loudly and confidently said "Up!". Just as the teacher's had, the broom shot up into May's hand and seemed to fight against her hand as if trying to go further into the air on its own. However, when Kayleigh said 'Up' her broom just sat on the ground as if taunting her to try again. She glowered at broom and growled 'Up!' but nothing changed the broom still sat on the ground motionless . Kayleigh looked up to see all the rest of the class had their brooms in hand, apart from herself and another boy in gryffindor colours whose face was getting rosier from his rising anger at her still land bound broom. Only then did she notice it was the idiot from the train, Robert she recalled his name was, and a faint smile appeared on her face as she saw his failures.

"Up," she said again, the frosty feelings she had towards the broom melting with her malicious humour, and this time the broom gently rose into her hand and she wrapped her fingers around the handle, feeling the old splintery wood beneath her fingers. Madam Hooch had a small smile on her face once Robert finally managed to get his broom to behave and into his hand.

"Now I want you all to mount your brooms, like this," She placed the broom between her legs and allowed herself to sit back slightly whilst locking both hands on the handle fairly tightly, "After you have done that I will check all of your positions and grips. Carry on."

Both girls mounted their brooms, May easily settling into a comfortable position and taking a firm grip of the handle but Kayleigh just felt stupid standing there with the broom clumsily pressed between her thighs.

"I feel very silly if I am honest," Kayleigh whispered to May, who still had an overly large smile on her face.

"Don't worry, everyone is the same on their first few times." Madam Hooch moved along their line, commenting and occasionally congratulating some of the students, fixing the holds of some of the others as she went. Kayleigh and Robert were among the few who had there holds corrected more than once. After she was finished correcting them all, she walked back to the front of the group and raised her whistle.

"On my mark, you will all kick off from the ground, hover for a moment, then lean forward and touch back down again. Three, two, one." After the count of one Madam Hooch blew into a small whistle that was hanging from her neck. The entire class kicked off from the ground and began to hover a few feet above it. May seemed a little bored, hovering at barely more than her own height, but looking over at Kayleigh she could clearly see that the smaller girl was still not comfortable with the broom. The entire class sat in there hovering positions of a short time as Madam Hooch moved around, her hawk like eyes scanning over the grips and position on every one of them, as soon as she was done with her observations she blew the whistle again signaling for them all to come back down. May landed easily, touching down softly and swinging her leg over to dismount. Robert had a more unorthodox landing, he touched down and fell face first into the dirt, the handle of his broom having lodged in the mud. Kayleigh's landing was disastrous; as she tilted forward to land, her sweating palms and loosened grip of her thighs made her slide so that she was hanging beneath her broom, slippery fingers desperately trying to keep hold of the brooms handle. Some of her classmates gasped as Kayleigh tried to pull herself closer to the broom but instead lost her grip and fell a few feet onto the muddy ground. When she came up, half her face was coated in sticky brown mud and her hair was thick with filth. She held her arm, gently rubbing it as if to massage out the pain.

"Are you alright?" Madam Hooch asked, hurrying past the other students who had crowded around her. She noticed Roberts dirty face looking worried.

"I will be fine, just a bruise." Kayleigh said nodding to her arm, "Nothing serious."

"That is good, I usually end up with at least one injury on the first day. Fortunately this year they have been mild." Madam Hooch checked a pocket watch inside her robes. "Well that is class over, leave your brooms and I will collect them. Young lady, if you wish me to clean you up I can use a simple charm to do so?"

"Yes, please. I doubt the caretaker would be too happy if I trailed all of this in with me."

"No, Mr Filch would not take kindly to mud all over his floors." Madam Hooch brought out her wand and gave a casual flick, and the mud which plastered Kayleigh's hair turned to dust and fell away in small puffs which dispersed in the wind.

"Thank you Madam Hooch." Kayleigh said with a smile, before both her and May went back into the castle through the archway they had come out of. Robert ran up behind them, stepping into pace with them and walking between the two girls, placing his arms around their shoulders.

"That was an interesting lesson, was it not." He said with a grin, both girls noticed that his face was still filthy from his own crash landing. "You look like quite the flier, Miss Barr."

"I've had a broom since I was five years old, I've had plenty of practise." She gave him a look of bored exhaustion.

"And your crash looked pretty painful. Kayleigh." He added, turning to Kayleigh, his grin diminished and the concerned look had returned.

"Like I said to Madam Hooch, it is nothing, just a bruise." Kayleigh said quite aggressively, "And since when were we on a first name basis?"

"Can a man not be concerned about a fellow students welfare?"

"Something wrong with using my last name when showing concern?"

"No, just you have such a nice first name it seems a shame not to use it more often." Robert said with a smirk, as Kayleigh's face went from anger to confusion.

"Are you saying my name isn't nice?" May said in mocking anger, shrugging off his arm.

"Not at all, it is just that your last name has a far more noble quality to it."

"Good save." May said with her eyes narrowed as Kayleigh also shook off his arm.

"So, are you girls heading to the Great Hall for lunch?"

"Yes," Kayleigh said shortly. "But I suggest you go and wash, your face is still covered with half of the field."

"Oh yeah, I had forgotten about that." He took a few steps away from them before turning around to face them. "I'll see you girls later." With that he walked off to one of the bathrooms on the upper floors.

"How do you forget something like that?" Kayleigh asked, as soon as Robert was out of earshot.

"Clearly he has a very short memory."

"Yeah, obviously." Both the girls walked through the entrance hall and into the great hall that was about half full with other students, all eating lunch. The girls took their usual place at the Ravenclaw table and began to eat some of the delicious food themselves. "What do we have this afternoon?"

"Charms and astronomy."

"Astronomy is done at midnight, on the tallest tower right?"

"I think so, so that means we have it tonight."

"So charms, and then early finish before astronomy, this afternoon will be fun."

"It will indeed."

It didn't take long for the girls to finish up lunch and be on there way up to the second corridor ready for their second charms lesson of the year. Just like the previous day, once most of the class were lined outside of the door it opened and out stepped the small figure of Professor Flitwick with a smile on his face, he gestured them into the room. Once they were all seated he took his place atop a pile of well stacked books that sat on the chair behind his desk and began running through the register, apparently he had a very good memory because he could already match up faces to their names meaning that taking the register was much quicker than it had been yesterday.

"Now today," Flitwick started as soon as he was finished, "We will be working on basic wand and wrist movements that will be used for the most basic of charm spells that we will hopefully start working on by Halloween." Flitwick drew his own wand and proceeded to make a slight swish along with a neat flick at the end of the movement. "That was the first one I want you all to try, don't expect to get it right on the first go it is not as easy as it looks." He finished his instructions with a small smile and stepped down so that he could move around the class and inspect their work closer.

"Well done Miss. Barr, some of your mother talent showing through I think." Flitwick said as he watched May's wand movement. She gave a weak smile and brought her head down.

"Great, I can move a wand right but I have the magical ability of a spoon."

"Don't say that," Kayleigh whispered as Flitwick spoke, "I would say you have at least as much magical ability as a fork." May lowered her eyes at Kayleigh, who visibly shivered in response.

"Well I am sure we will see later in the year," Flitwick said with a small smile, "and I am sure you will be fine Miss. Barr, Your technique isn't bad either Miss. McWilliam." After he said that Flitwick moved on to the next person on the bench leaving the two girls to continue with their practice. The rest of the lesson carried on in much the same way as Flitwick proceed to show them all of the wand techniques they would need to know and have practiced for the next year, though he did give them a nice demonstration of the both the levitation charm and colour changing charm at the end of the lesson, which earned an applause from the muggle-borns in the class. Everyone started to leave and Professor Flitwick said;

"Miss Barr, Miss McWilliam, would you both mind staying behind for a moment."

"Yes sir," Both of the girls said in unison, and slowly made their way over to the Professors desk, where Flitwick had reseated himself on his stack of books.

"I take it this is to do with the argument I had with Mr. Weasley Sir?" Kayleigh asked her head bowed slightly choosing to look at the desk rather than Flitwick.

"It is. Both Mr Weasley and Miss Clearwater have come to be with the expressed will you should both be punished for-"

"Sir, May has done nothing wrong." Kayleigh interrupted, though it was said quietly and she was now looking at her feet not the desk. "I was the one who argued with Mr. Weasley and spoke back to Miss. Clearwater."

"She can't take all blame, I did start it off by calling the Weasley family dim with the exception of Percy." Flitwick chuckled.

"I can believe that he would get rather annoyed at that, but I can quite agree with you on your observation, especially young master Ronald Weasley."

"That is still all she said, it was me who carried it on further and then continued it with Miss. Clearwater."

"Very well. You will both join me in detention, Miss Barr you will join me for two evenings, Miss McWilliam you will join me for the next week. I believe that is only fair."

"Yes Sir." Kayleigh said still not lifting her head from it's bowed position.

"You won't be writing to my parents will you sir?" May asked.

"No, you both seem to have learned your lesson and I think it does not need to go any further." Flitwick's small smile re-appeared on his face, "Well, off you go then, and try and stay out of any more trouble."

"Yes sir." they chorused again and left his classroom.

"Well it could have been worse," Kayleigh quietly said as they exited the room.

"It could have been a lot worse." May replied as they walked up the stairs toward Ravenclaw tower.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** **I got caught up in doing this, so didn't realise that I had already done another chapter already.**

* * *

The next week went by quickly as both girls served their detentions, and stayed quiet throughout the rest of their classes, even Snape seemed to have forgotten about the incident on the first day and had left them alone as long as they kept their mouths shut. Kayleigh was however refusing to take place in any more flying lessons much to May's disappointment. At the beginning of second week there was a note that went up on the Common room notice board about a Duelling club that was being started up by the teachers mainly for third years and above, but first and second years were welcome.

"What do you think, should we check it out?" Kayleigh asked as she spotted the notice on the board heading down to breakfast the following wednesday.

"Why not, Katie said she was in one last year when Gilderoy Lockhart was teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts and she said it was pretty fun."

"Who?"

"He was a writer and adventurer, my parents said he was a fraud."

"And they let him teach?"

"He was said to be the bravest of men and mightiest of heroes, well that is what was written in big gold letters on the back cover of one of his books. They were interesting reads, reminded me of some types of fiction." Kayleigh shook her head, and looked at the book that she was holding in her hand.

"Well anyway, it said that we are to sign up with Professor Lupin. We could probably catch him at breakfast, or this afternoon in Defense Against the Dark Arts."

"Isn't the first meeting this afternoon after Defense Against the Dark Arts?"

"I don't know, the notice doesn't say when the first meeting is. But I hope it is if it is Lupin that is taking it."

"I hope so too, you'd hope that a Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher would be a fair dueller." The two girls walked into the main hall only to see that Lupin wasn't at the staff table as he was normally.

"Oh? I wonder where Professor Lupin is?"

"He might have left already, or not come down yet. It is still quite early."

"I guess you're right." Kayleigh still looked slightly disappointed. The girls sat down and May started ladling porridge out of a tureen in the middle of the table. However Kayleigh just started to read her book, obviously no longer interested in the food lying on the table. Rory came and sat down beside May, grabbing a few slices of toast and a pot of jam before speaking.

"Morning girls, looking forward to another day of exciting classes?"

"Oh do shut up Rory. Although we are planning on signing up to a duelling club which starts today."

"Ah good for you, at least you don't have that idiot Lockhart teaching you this year."

"That's what I thought. I hope Lupin is a good dueller though, I would quite like to see some proper duelling spells in action."

"Rory, who served as Lockharts opponent last year?" Kayleigh said, not looking up from her book.

"I think Snape did it on the first session, a few other teachers did it over the course of the year. Interestingly it was last year we discovered that Harry Potter kid was a Parselmouth."

"Oh fun, he really likes you Barr's."

"He's just jealous because his reputation is nowhere near as good as our great grandfathers."

"Man he can really hold a grudge," Kayleigh muttered, "Your parents didn't happen to go to school at the same time as him did they?"

"They were both a few years older than him, but I don't remember them telling us much about him." May looked to her brother for confirmation and nodded.

"Was just checking there was no more recent grudge, that would make it even worse." Rory sniggered.

"What is so funny?"

"Just because he didn't conflict with our parents doesn't mean it stops there."

"Leo?" May asked, an eyebrow raised as if she already knew the answer.

"Leo." Rory nodded. "He spent the bulk of his evenings in second year in detention for repeatedly 'tampering' with the potions recipes. Snape was seriously unhappy with him."

"Yeah we have potions first, we should probably get moving May, if you are quite done eating" Kayleigh said with a small yet evil looking smile.

"I'll grab a slice of toast to go, but yes I'm done." Both girls stood up and bade goodbye to Rory, May grabbed Rory's last slice of toast from his plate and walked off.

"Hey!" he called with a smile. May smiled to herself as she took a large bite out of the toast.

Potions was once again uneventful, with Snape seemingly distracted by something else, though he made sure they got their daily dose of suffering by making sure they had a three foot essay to write for the next week on rare ingredients. May and Kayleigh seemed to miss Professor Lupin at lunch again so decided that they would head up to Defense Against the Dark Arts early and try to catch him before class. Kayleigh knocked on the classroom door loudly when they arrived and they waited a few moments before they heard footsteps on the stone floor of the classroom, which Kayleigh thought were moving strangely slowly for Lupin. The door opened and the weary face of their Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher.

"Ah, girls, you're early. Come on in and take your seats." He opened the door fully and the girls walked in.

"Sir, we wanted to talk to you about signing up for the duelling club."

"Ah yes, the first meeting is this evening, I had almost forgotten." Lupins pale face had a somewhat serious look on it, "Girls are you sure, it is going to be quite challenging and you are only first years, all the magic we are teaching is far beyond first year level?"

"Are you saying we can't sign up sir?"

"I'm just wondering if you had thoroughly thought it through."

"Will you be the one who is teaching it sir?"

"I will be attending this afternoon's session, yes. I believe Professor McGonagall has agreed to assist me."

"Then we, assuming that is ok with May, would like to sign up."Kayleigh said quickly as soon as Lupin was finished, May was sure that had she been a dog her tail would be going at full force.

"As long as you understand the dangerous nature of this type of activity then I cannot forbid you from attending. I look forward to seeing you there later." Lupin sniffed a few times, as though he had a cold. "Do one of you own a cat?" May stiffened and Kayleigh looked confused.

"No sir, May has an evil owl and I don't own any pets."

"He isn't evil, he just likes the smell of bacon..."

"That bird is pure evil."

"I assure you there are plenty of far more dangerous owls in the world than Oswin."

"Yeah but none of them are after me."

"He's not after you... He's just trying to deliver mail."

"On my head," Kayleigh said with a glare.

"That was an accident, you stood up just as he was swooping down." Lupin's face cracked into an amused smile.

"Oh to be young and carefree again." He chuckled. There was a small knock on the open door and a small group of students were standing there. Lupin quickly waved the other students in and told them to take their seats, slowly they filed in and filled up the room, once everyone was seated Lupin moved to his own desk and proceeded to take the register, he was obviously not used to teaching and was still struggling to remember everyone's names. As soon as he was done with the register he mentioned the Dueling club to see if anyone else was interested, only one or two were the rest seemed unaware or uninterested in what the Professor was talking about. After taking down the names of the interested students, including Kayleigh and May, and telling them they were to wait behind after class he choose to begin the lesson. Lupin seemed to have opted for a slower lesson today, and had them copy out some information from the book on Urisks, whilst he was moving around the room obviously looking for something. About half way through the lesson he left the classroom through the door at the back of his room that the students knew lead to his office, he soon returned with a smile on his face thought having tracked down whatever he had been looking for. The rest of the class time was filled with Lupin going over what they had already copied down, just so that he was sure they hadn't missed anything or misunderstood anything, May however found this quite boring having dealt with Urisks since a young age, they weren't actually what she would call dangerous more helpful than anything else, though they could play some nasty tricks to someone who insults them. Kayleigh on the other hand was blind and deaf to the rest of the world of less spectacular magical creatures. At the end of the lesson Lupin asked the ones who had put their names down to stay behind, as the Dueling club would be beginning shortly.

"Just let me grab my coat, and we will make our way down to the Great Hall." Lupin said, as he walked into his office and disappeared from view. He returned wearing a long wool coat, which looked rather shabby and a little moth eaten. Lupin walked through the middle of the classroom and opened the door, and waving for them all to follow. Kayleigh and May opted to walk along side the Professor whilst the other first years chose to follow in a small group.

"How are you young ladies finding your first week at Hogwarts?" Lupin asked, glancing towards the two girls at his side.

"It was an interesting week Sir." Kayleigh said with her eyes facing the ground.

"Very interesting." May agreed.

"I heard on the grapevine that you both had detention on your second day here, impressive." Kayleigh just stayed quiet and continued to look at the stone floor of the corridor.

"We had a disagreement with the head boy."

"And head girl," Kayleigh added in.

"Ah yes, young Mr Weasley is a little stiff with the rules. No sense of humour either as far as I could tell."

"Completely pompous attitude as well." Lupin laughed.

"He has indeed." Lupin looked down at May and dropped an eyebrow in thought. "Would you happen to be related to Felrinius Barr?"

"My father..." May said, unused to people asking about her father. "Did you know him?"

"He was a few years older than me while I was a student here but he was a friend of mine while he was here."

"I don't think he's ever mentioned you to me."

"Well we haven't seen each other since he left school, so I suppose there isn't really any reason he should have mentioned me." Lupins said with a sad smile on his face.

"Dad is usually quite talkative about his school friends."

"Then maybe he just forgot about me, wouldn't be the first time. I noticed Severus wasn't too happy about my return to Hogwarts."

"Professor Snape? Why wouldn't he be happy to see you?"

"Oh thats very simple," Lupin let out a small chuckle, "I was a Gryffindor he was a Slytherin."

"I thought you would have been a Ravenclaw sir." Kayleigh said as they turned the corner onto the main stairwell.

"I thought I might have been as well, but the sorting hat in all it's wisdom decided that gryffindor was the place for me."

"It would know best."

The rest of the trek down to the Main Hall was silent, that was only broken by the occasional snigger or gasp from the small group following the girls and Professor Lupin. As they walked into the great hall they could see Professor McGonagall shouting at some rowdy third years, Lupins group had walked in just in time to catch the end of the shouting match.

"... behaviour like that again and you will be asked to leave, along with earning a very severe detention, am I clear Mr. Weasley?"

"Yes professor." chorused a pair of boys, they were identical with long red hair, May was sure she heard Kayleigh mutter something that sounded like 'Great more Weasley's' under her breath.

"Trouble already Professor McGonagall?" Lupin asked loudly over the chattering students.

"Just a pair of nitwits who think they are being humorous." She called back, walking along the raised platforms towards him.

"I see you have found some more students for our duelling club."

"You can't blame them for wanting to be prepared Minerva," Lupin said with a chuckle.

"Then we might as well begin." Professor McGonagall moved back along the raised platform until she was in the very middle and gave a quick look around the room, "Can everyone hear me?"

"Loud and clear Professor!" shouted one of the red haired twins from across the hall, many of the gryffindors surrounding him laughed.

"Thank you Mr Weasley. As you are all no doubt aware this is a Dueling Club, here we will teach you the basics of Dueling, along with the etiquette and some useful spells. This is not a place for you just to poke fun at each other and hex somebody you don't like if I see any of those shenanigans you will be asked to leave. Am I being clear." Professor McGonagall said the last part of her speech in a very harsh but quiet tone.

"Yes Professor." said all of the students in the hall. May was almost certain she saw Professor Lupin reply along with them.

"Today we will be going right back to basics with Expelliarmus," There was a slight groan from most of the older years, "Yes you were taught it last year but there are people here who were not here last year so it is only fair that we start at the beginning. Later on in the year we will teach different years different things but for today we shall just refresh the basics. Professor Lupin would you mind helping me with a demonstration?"

"Not at all," Lupin hurried forward, looking a little pained while he did so and jumped onto the stage.

"First things first in a Duel you bow to your opponent." McGonagall lowered into a small bow, Lupin doing the same. "Three, two, one." Then with a slight nod both Professors raised their wands and slowly examined the other.

"Expelliarmus," Yelled Lupin and a both of white light shot out of the end of his wand straight at McGonagall, who seemed to catch it with her own wand and then send it back, Lupin was obviously caught off guard as the his own spell hit him square on the chest. His wand flew straight into the air towards McGonagall, whist Lupin himself was thrown backwards off the raised platform onto the solid stone floor. McGonagall then raised her hand into the air and caught Lupin's wand a small smile appearing on her face.

"Do you think he is alright?" Asked Kayleigh next to May, trying to see round the crowd to where Lupin had landed.

"He's gotten back up but it doesn't mean he's alright. I've heard that some duelling injuries can be fatal."

"But isn't Expelliarmus only meant to disarm?"

"It's the same as duelling with swords, if your opponent is knocked to the ground then they are likely to be disarmed."

"Duelling with swords, wizards don't still do that as well do they?"

"Of course not, why would we use something so primitive? I just figured it would be a good comparison for a muggle."

"Yeah cause we duel with swords all the time," Kayleigh said with a sarcastic tone and look.

"I knew you would understand." May said, oblivious to Kayleigh's sarcasm.

"Well know you all know how easy it is to knock me on my back. You will now be partnered up so you can all try to disarm your partner." Lupin said after making his way back onto the raised platform in the center of the hall. "Let's see who we can have to start us off..." Lupin scanned across the faces and his eyes and fixed his gaze on Kayleigh. "Miss McWilliam, if you wouldn't mind stepping forward and we will find you a partner..."

"Might I suggest someone from my own house, Professor?" McGonagall asked, craning her neck towards him.

"Certainly, choose away."

"Young Mr McKay should make an adequate opponent." the old woman said, turning to point her hand at the boy standing beside the platform. He caught Kayleigh's eye and grinned, she rolled her eyes and turned away.

"Could be worse," May whispered to Kayleigh, thought the smaller girl didn't seem to be convinced. Lupin and McGonagall started pairing off more of the students until Professor McGonagall called;

"Mr Weasley..." Four red haired faces looked up at her. "Mr Ronald Weasley, you will join Miss Barr," Katie looked up at McGonagall confused and was hit by her partners spell before the teacher said, "Miss May Barr. I feel you both should be an adequate challenge for each other."

Kayleigh who was still standing next to May smiled.

"Yeah, you were right. It could have been worse." She said through her smile.

"I think McGonagall was insulting me! I've seen more life in a bottle of dead flies than in that boy's eyes!" Kayleigh quickly had to cover her face in order to avoid an outburst of laughter, after a few minutes in which May shook her head and walked away, Kayleigh managed to regain her composure.

"Well are you ready to begin?" Robert said, now standing in front of her facing her down. "I'll go easy on you, after all I wouldn't want to hurt someone as small as you." May swore she saw a vein on Kayleighs head pulse as Robert said that last bit. Slowly Kayleigh bowed, Robert quickly responded and they both raised their wands to a ready position.

"Three, two, one," They both said in unison before they began.

"Expelliarmus," Roberts voice rang out through the hall, a bolt of white light flew out of his wand and towards the Kayleighs small figure. The aim however was off and the spell flew straight over Kayleigh's left shoulder impacting on the wall on the other side of the room. "Damn, looks like I need-" Robert was cut off from his prattle as a white spell hit him directly between the eyes, sending his wand flying out of his hand towards his partner and his body flying backwards into the hard stone wall that was behind it. Kayleigh caught the wand easily, but looked down just in time to see Robert hit the wall a lot harder than she had intended him to.

"Robert!" She ran over to him, as did Professor McGonagall.

"Are you alright Mr McKay?" Professor McGonagall asked, helping him back to his feet.

"I will be fine, the pain will go away in a couple of minutes." McGonagall let go of him and, despite him appearing to be standing on his own two feet, he stumbled when she released him, Kayleigh was the one that grabbed him and helped him stand straight.

"Miss. McWilliam, would you please escort Mr McKay to the infirmary please." McGonagall said kindly.

"Yes Professor." Kayleigh said, and began to slowly lead Robert out of the main hall and up the grand staircase.

While Kayleigh was devastating Robert's pride, May faced down Ron Weasley. She noticed, with a mild sadistic pleasure, that his facial expression was somewhere between fear and determination while clutching his hand in a tight fist, as though he was trying to will his opponent to drop her wand. May pulled her wand out of her robes and inclined towards her adversary, and he stiffly returned the gesture.

"On three?" She asked, raising her chin to look him in his panic stricken eyes. He nodded frantically. May stood straight and Ron did the same, he seemed to keep glancing over at two other third years, the frizzy haired girl and black haired boy she had seen him with before.

"Three... two... one..." She said slowly, raising her wand to shoulder height before shouting "Stupefy!" The boy whimpered before the spell struck him in the gut, his body seemed to fold in on itself as he slid backwards, knocking the legs out from beneath another student who fell on top of Ron. Ron's wand spun through the air as its owner skidded across the floor and May reached up and plucked it out of the air before the other student had fallen on top of Ron. May strode over to him and offered both boys a hand up. She apologised to the other boy whose duel they had disturbed and dragged Ron back into their duelling space.

"That wasn't much of a duel, you didn't even put up a fight."

"McGonagall said you weren't very good..." he groaned, clutching his gut.

"I knew she was insulting me!"

"No... she wants to kill me! And she's getting you to do it!"

"Are you going to try and hit me or not?

"Um..." He bowed again, more fearful this time, and May followed suit. When he stood straight May noticed several beads of sweat rolling down his face. He ignored a countdown and instantly struck out with his spell. The bolt flew wide, easily missing May and striking another student in the middle of the back and sending them flying.

"I think that is enough Mr Weasley," Professor Lupin said, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Before you take someones eye out."

"Yes... yes Professor."

"Good man." Lupin patted Ron's shoulder and moved on.

"I'm going to go find my friend... don't get into too much trouble." May said, shaking his hand before leaving and heading for the infirmary. She figured that would be the only place she would be if not waiting for her in the great hall. She hurried up the stairs and walked into the infirmary, seeing Robert lying face first on one of the beds stripped to the waist while madam pomfrey tapped precise points on his back with her wand while Kayleigh stood at the foot of the bed, awkwardly trying not to look at him.

"Kayleigh?" May said quietly. Kayleigh looked up to see her with widened eyes. Robert heard her speak and turned his head to face her, grinning.

"I should get injured more often, I could get used to all this female attention."

"Keep still," Madam Pomfrey snapped, jabbing a little too hard into the soft flesh of his back which resulted in a sharp yelp. Kayleigh smirked a little at his pain.

"What are you doing here?" May whispered when she was standing beside Kayleigh.

"I thought I owed it to him to see that he got some medical attention."

"The ice queen does have a heart." They heard Robert say, resulting in another jab into his back from Madam Pomfrey.

"We should go," May said. "I doubt he needs all three of us."

"Yeah, since he's getting medical treatment I guess I'm no longer needed." Kayleigh agreed.

"Have fun Mr McKay, try not to annoy Madam Pomfrey any more or else she might take out what little spine you have left." Madam Pomfrey smiled at that but her amusement was unnoticed by Robert.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: This chapter actually cause quite a bit of dicussion between me and the other writer at the time of writing... can you guess why? Other than that, there really is not much else to say.**

* * *

The next few weeks passed without incident, except that Robert had taken to hanging around with May and Kayleigh at every chance he could get. Kayleigh had taken to hitting Robert over the head with whatever book she was reading whenever he did anything that she found even slightly annoying. By halloween she had reduced how often she would hit him so that he barely felt her book upon his skull only a handful of times a day. Most of the Ravenclaws, including May's older siblings, were out at Hogsmeade village leaving all the younger students to have an almost full run of the castle. May and Kayleigh decided to use the rare peace and emptiness to take their homework to the large comfy sofas in the common room.

"Why can Snape never give us an easy task?" Kayleigh asked the largely empty room as she looked up from her potions essay and stretched.

"Because Snape is an evil bastard to say the least." May yawned, setting down her history of magic essay, having completed her potions essay before Kayleigh was out of bed.

"Well thats true, even has the oversized nose that screams evil."

"And that hair, when do you think the last time he had a bath was?"

"The late sixteen hundreds I am sure of it."

"Really? I wouldn't have said anytime before the fourteenth century." The two girls filled the quiet common room full of laughter, even the portraits began to roll their eyes before they stopped.

"Well at least once this out of the way, I don't have to think about slime head till monday."

"So you're leaving that essay until monday again then?"

"No I meant once I finish it."

"You won't be finished anytime soon, you haven't even started on antidotes yet."

"Have some faith will you, this is all I have left to do."

"Oh really? Have you started you History of Magic, Charms or Tranfiguration essays yet?"

"Started and finished, McGonagall's was the easiest by far, and I did History last night after you went to sleep."

"I'll believe it when I see it." Kayleigh reacted into the satchel that she carried around all her school stuff in and pulled out three pieces of parchment handing them to May.

"There you go." May skimmed over what was written and started smiling around half way through the second scroll.

"The second part of the essay was meant to on what effect Beezledry had _after_ the thirteenth century, not during it."

"Yeah, I went on to cover that later on after setting some context with the effect he had during it, ended up working better than expected so I left it in, you actually think Binns will notice I went slightly over length?"

"You wrote four lines on what you were asked. Four lines! I've written a foot!"

"Hey, not my fault Binns never specified how long each segment needed to be."

"You wrote more than half your essay on an unrelated topic!"

"Call it an experiment."

"I'll call it wasted time and effort."

"Let me put it this way, if Binns still marks it highly, I can basically write all my History essays on whatever I want to as long as I summarise the points he has asked for." Kayleigh's face turned into a large grin, "Much more exciting than writing the next six essays on the effects of the goblin rebellions."

"If I hear one more thing about goblin rebellions I'm going to make that ghost wish it hadn't come back to haunt us."

"Exactly. No more writing about goblins if my experiment is successful."

"At least we can have more fun with the herbology one. Dad has done some experimental cross breeding of magical plants before and the results were quite spectacular."

"Sounds fun and ever so slightly dangerous."

"Well the whomping willow herb was rather annoying, and did need to be cut back after it tried to kill Rory."

"I think I would have payed to see that."

"Watching my brother being strangled by stalk of pink flowers and fluffy seeds was pretty cool to watch, until he went blue."

"Yeah blue doesn't complement pink to well, nasty colour clash."

"A few swift difindo's from my mum and we had some new compost."

"Well atleast that story had a happy ending for Rory."

"He has never been quite the same since... He's torched the greenhouse twice."

"I guess I can understand that, something like that is going to change a person slightly."

"It also helps to understand that he only torched the greenhouse because the willow herb kept coming back."

"Makes sense then."

"Although dad did have a success with a medicinal plant crossbred from a mandrake and something else I can't quite remember."

"Think he can make a really dangerous one that we can introduce to Robert?"

"I think dad still has some of the seeds off of the willow herb if you can find a plantpot."

"What about that Venomous tentala... tenticula... tenta-thingy that Sprout warned us about?"

"He hasn't been able to get any, not that he hasn't tried of course."

"Damn that would have made it easy."

"If he really bugs you that much, why not just tell him to go away."

"Because I still feel bad for hurting him."

"That was over a month ago, surely you can't still be feeling guilty about that."

"I do though. I really didn't mean to hurt him."

"He's fine now, you didn't do any lasting damage to him seeing as how he is still the same old obnoxious idiot he was before."

"Believe me I know that, but I still feel bad about it."

"Are you sure that guilt is all you're feeling?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well you have stopped hurting him as much, and you were actually talking to him yesterday."

"I yelled at him to shut up, when he started to prattle on about his family."

"No... you were actually chatting to him when I came back from finding a book in the library."

"So I am talking to the guy who keeps spending time around us, you have a point here?"

"Only that you have started to, dare I say it, care."

"Care? I want rid of the guy."

"Really?"

"Yes, it is just guilt that is stopping me saying so."

"I'm surprised that your guilt hasn't subsided, it has been over a month since the duelling club. He was more badly hurt when they started teaching us reducto."

"Yeah that is true, but reducto is expected to cause a little pain, I was only meant to disarm him, not give him a minor back injury."

"Did you see the Penelope Clearwater's attempt? She broke the guys wrist!"

"No I didn't, I was too busy taking Robet to the infirmary."

"She broke the wrist of one of the Weasley twins, and I think Seamus Finnigan set fire to his partner."

"According to Madam Pomfrey it would have been better if I had broken something, she can mend broken bones in a heartbeat, back damage not so easy."

"He was a little stiff for a few days but a little exercise and time and he was as good as new."

"I know, but I still feel bad about it."

"Lets not talk about it anymore. What are you doing for christmas?"

"Dunno, probably staying here, Dad said he might be out of the country."

"Why don't you come and stay with me? I've asked my parents and they don't mind having another body around. You can see how wizards celebrate christmas."

"That would be very kind of you, but I would have to check with my Dad first."

"If you want to write a letter to him I can take it up to the Owlery tomorrow when I mail my parents. I can send it with Oswin, he won't mind."

"I can just use one of the school owls, I am sure it will be fine."

"Fair enough, the offer is there if you need it."

"Thanks, I do appreciate it." May checked her watch and stretched.

"It's starting to get late, dinner starts soon."

"I have a strange feeling that you lot go nuts over halloween."

"From what I have heard they do go a little nuts. Although their liquorice bats are nowhere near as good as my mums. We're generally still finding them in the attic at christmas." Kayleigh just shook her head at the thought.

"I knew it."

"Mum only made them because we were around, she liked to make it fun for us kids. Can you blame a mother for doing it?"

"Guess not." Kayleigh looked at May with a small smile, "Come on then, lets go." The girls took their books and essays up to their dormitory and changed into their robes. They heard a rabble outside, which May took to being the older students returning for the feast, and fought their way down the stairs past the laughing and joking seniors and out into the main staircase. There were students going in both directions, most going upwards were carrying bags of shopping which smelt strongly of sugar and chocolate.

"I would kill to be able to go down to Honeydukes." May said, looking like she was sulking a little.

"All you have to do is wait till third year." Kayleigh replied from behind another book.

"Do you know the meaning of fun? Because you seem to rationalise everything that people find entertaining and fun." Kayleigh looked up from her book, and thought about May's statement for a moment before she answered.

"Sorry, I don't mean to come across like that." The pair walked into the Great Hall and took their seats near the staff table Kayleigh smiled a little when she saw Lupin sitting. May chatted to a second year across the table while Kayleigh read her book. It wasn't long before Robert came down and took a seat beside Kayleigh.

"Still reading?" He asked, leaning over to see what she was reading.

"Yes, why?" Kayleigh snapped at him. "Shouldn't you be at your own table?"

"I thought I would come talk to you until everyone else came down, dinner won't begin for a while yet."

"Great," Kayleigh rolled her eyes before quickly returning them to her book.

"What did you ladies get up to today?"

"Homework if you must know."

"I'm sure you did an excellent job."

"May I am going to ask McGonagall a question I had about the Transfiguration assignment." Kayleigh said as she closed her book and stood up, beginning to make her way over to the staff table.

"That was a little rude." Robert said, sliding along the bench next to May. She rolled her eyes away from, not looking at him.

"That is just the way she is."

"At least she has stopped hitting me with the books."

"Hmm... I think she just found the excuse to get away from you before she had to hit you."

"No I am sure the frequency of injury has decreased."

"She's a delicate girl, she needs time to get used to people who are a little full of themselves."

"Delicate... her? And what do mean by full of yourself? You don't look that arrogant." May glowered at him, causing him to shiver.

"Yes... because I was talking about myself." She said sarcastically.

"The two of you look quite close, you must be doing something right."

"I'm a girl, your not. Problem solved."

"She's not one of those girls who doesn't like men? Especially when she's faced with such a fine specimen." May covered her face with her hand and lent on the table with her elbows, sighing through her hands. "Are you feeling alright?" She took her hands off her face.

"I'm fine, or I will be once I've eaten." Kayleigh came back and sat down next to May, trying to keep May between her and Robert.

"McGonagall answer your question?"

"Yes, I had the right answer was just confirming a theory." Kayleigh said quickly before returning to her book.

"It's almost seven, thank goodness I'm starving!" May checked her watch again, her stomach gurgled in response. Robert smiled at the sound.

"It's always good to see a girl with an appetite."

"Yes but if I keep up with this I'm going to look like a troll by the time I get to second year." Robert laughed.

"I doubt it, you have a great figure."

"Yeah..." May looked at Kayleigh and gave her a look which showed she was trying to hold in a laugh. At the staff table, Dumbledore stood up and rang a small bell which filled all the plates and jugs with more sweets and pumpkin juice than all of them could ever eat.

"I told you I had a funny feeling about Halloween." Kayleigh said looking up from her book and at the sweets laid out on the table in front of her.

"I should head back to my table." May had barely registered his voice and subconsciously turned to face him when she felt his lips upon hers. She froze in place, eyes dangerously wide as their lips were connected. From further down the table Rory wolf-whistled and Katie looked on with a look of shock and a little jealousy. Robert slowly retracted his lips from hers and smiled as he gazed into her panic-stricken eyes.

"See you later." He whispered as he got off the bench and went over to the the Gryffindor table. Like a clockwork machine, May's head turned to face Kayleigh, her facial expression still frozen in place from the unexpected kiss. Kayleigh's face showed a look of mild disgust and horror.

"I... I am going to go." Kayleigh stood up and made her way quickly out of the main hall, leaving her book behind on the table. May watched her leave, concerned about her friend even as her cheeks flushed bright pink. Katie slipped off her seat on the bench and moved up towards the front where May was seated still glowing pink and slid into a seat across from her.

"Well that explains why you have been spending a lot of time around him lately."

"He is hanging around with us, we wanted shot of that arrogant git!"

"That's not what your cheeks are saying." Katie said with a large smile plastered over her face. May grabbed Kayleigh's book and hurried out of the hall. "Should I tell Mum to plan the wedding," she heard her older sister call out after her.

"I'm going to kill her when I get back." May cursed under her breath when she started up the stairs. When she got to the moving staircase she looked up, hoping that she might see some sign of Kayleigh going up to the dormitories. She waited on the set of stairs and started to climb before they had fully slid into place against the wall. When she made it to the entrance to the fifth floor corridor and was about to turn into it when she heard a scream from above her, somewhere near the entrance to Gryffindor tower. May ran up the next flight of stairs, pulling out her wand and desperately looking around for the source of the screen.

"Turn back girl!" An old man in one of the portraits hissed at her in passing but she ignored him, stopping on a landing which opened onto nothing but solid wall and open air as the flights of stairs which joined to it were located elsewhere. On the floor above and across from her was another landing, the wall side bore a large gilded picture frame of an overweight woman in a pink dress. The painted woman screamed again as a large black animal stalked in front of the painting, a throaty growl emanating from it. The beast walked on all fours, built like a bear but half the size it padded before the shrieking canvas.

"You shall not enter foul beast!" She screamed, holding her cracked paint double chin into the air defiantly and the folds of her dress and flesh rolled around her frame as though alive. The beast barked loudly several times and reared up, bringing the claws down in an aggressive act which tore through the canvas. The fat lady dived to the side and into the canvas next to her own just before the enormous talons sliced through the tough her old canvas with as much ease as a hot knife through butter. There was a collective gasp from the hundreds of painted figures and a roar from a painted lion further up the staircase. The fear May felt made her take a step backwards but her shoulder knocked against one of the more prominent portraits that was hung upon the wall behind her.

"Watch it girl!" The old man in the portrait, obviously oblivious to the current scenario, yelled as he was awoken by the sudden movement. The jet black beast turned to face her, snarling and showing yellowed fangs and long strings of drool dripped from its fur. May turned and ran down the stairs, glancing every few steps to see where the enormous beast was. It leaped from the landing in front of the slashed portrait onto the one May had been standing on seconds before, when she came to the archway towards the Ravenclaw dormitories she paused for a second, but before she could come to a decision she heard the beast roar and she fled down the stairs again, dropping Kayleigh's book on the stairs just below the entrance. The beast roared again and May panicked, her heart hammered so hard within her chest she felt as though it were about to burst out of her chest. She started to see her life pass before her eyes and one memory stuck with her in particular when she was five and got trapped in a tree and had transformed. May clenched her fists and jumped the next flight of stairs. Her body shrank with no more discomfort than an upset stomach, her hands and feet shrunk into small paws and her robes shrank into her body, replaced with chestnut brown fur. Her new feline eyes magnified the image of the approaching demonic form and she turned tail and ran, her newly acquired claws getting a better grip on the aged stone than her shoes were and she quickly gathered speed as she fled down the stairs. May skidded at the bottom of the stairs, her claws scratching loudly on the flagstone and she bounded down into the entrance hall. She could hear the sounds of the feast in full swing inside but kept running, desperately wanting to get help but not wanting her friends and family to get hurt by the monster. She dived into the entrance to the dungeons and her eyes easily adjusted to the low light of the tunnels. May found a gap below one of the doors and threw herself into it, it was a tight squeeze but her new feline body seemed to move itself into the space of its own accord. In the darkness of the broom cupboard she could see very little so she found a filthy old mop and hid among the tendrils of its head. The footsteps of the monstrous creature padded past slowly, sniffing loudly, stopping for a second at the door before cantering off down the corridor. May waited for a few minutes and heard some loud laughter echoing down the corridor and decided to leave. She slid under the door again - it took a lot more effort to get out of the door than it had coming in - and started to pad up the corridor. May slunk into a shadowy doorframe and began to transform back, which was more difficult to do than she remembered. The process was slow and more painful than her transformation into her feline form, but after a few minutes she walked out in her normal human form although she was sure that her chest was a little heavier than it was before. As she looked up to see where she was going, a figure stood in front of her.

"Lumos." the figure said, and after a moment that her eyes took to adjust she saw the face of John Knox in front of her.

"John... What are you doing down here?"

"I heard something run past the entrance to the common room so I followed the noise, and I ran into you. Then again, I could ask you the same question."

"I... I..."

"You are an animagus." He said firmly but quietly. "And you are not meant to transform inside the school." Her eyes darted around the dark tunnel trying to look for a way out but she knew it was a futile endeavour.

"Will you tell the teachers?"

"No."

"Oh thank you!"

"On one condition."

"Condition?" Tears came to her eyes, she wondered what kind of torture he might put her through to ensure his silence.

"You will teach me how to become an animagus."

"But... but... I don't know how to teach someone. I was born able to do it..."

"Then you will just have to find out, because if you have not begun to tell me before the end of November I will go straight to Professor Snape."

"But that's not fair... I don't know how..."

"Then I suggest you find out, and quickly." With that John showed her an evil smile and then began to make his way further up the corridor and around a corner out of sight. May walked up the corridor back towards the entrance hall when a Slytherin prefect grabbed her collar and, with his nose wrinkled in disgust, said;

"You should not be down here, all students have to return to the great hall."

"Sorry, I didn't know."

"Well hurry up and go then." The Slytherin let go of her collar dropping her back onto her feet, "Now!"

Quickly May ran away from the prefect and towards the entrance hall, as she exited the dungeon she saw a large crowd of students flowing into the main hall, mainly from Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff.

"May!" May was suddenly pulled into a large hug, her face covered in dark brown hair, Kayleigh seemed happy to see her at least. "Where did you go?"

"I... I went looking for you. Why is everyone down here?"

"Sirius Black attacked the Gryffindor guardian, so the Dumbledore made all students come to the main hall." Kayleigh said as she backed out of the hug.

"Sirius Black? The murderer?"

"Yeah him, I didn't see anything though, I ended up lost on the third floor."

"I thought you might have gone back to the common room so I went upstairs but I came back down with everyone else." May lied.

"Well I did try, but as I said got lost."

"Everyone inside now!" Percy Weasley marched out of the main hall and tried to retain some sort of order.

Slowly the group of students along with May and Kayleigh moved back into the main hall. The hall looked very different from when May had been in it last, the four large house tables were gone being replaced with lines of thick warm sleeping bags. The enchanted ceiling looked like a clear starry sky and the candles barely lit the room with enough light to see clearly.

"Lights out in ten." Called Percy from the entrance to the main hall, though Miss Clearwater was already moving amongst the students, trying to get them to calm down and into their sleeping bags.

May and Kayleigh took two of the blue and bronze sleeping bags from the pile and made their way to one of the small outcroppings in the wall. May noticed that the youngest Weasley male was in one of the corners with the bushy haired brunette and the strange black haired boy but she gave it little thought.

"I had no idea where I was, that was quite disturbing." Kayleigh said to May as she got lost inside the overly large sleeping bag.

"You really need to start learning how to find your way around the castle better."

"Well it has never been an issue before." Kayleigh replied shaking her head.

"Most likely because you are with me all the time, we attend all the same classes."

"Good point, maybe I should just always stick with you then." May shook her head and rolled over to face away from Kayleigh who gave a small chuckle and then said quietly. "Good night May."

"Night." came the muffled response.


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Next part.**

* * *

May was woken by someone shuffling into the main hall sometime early in the morning, slowly she opened a single eye and looked up to see who it was., it was Professor Dumbledore, who instantly began to look around for Percy who at that moment was moving between students checking that they were all in fact sleeping. It was not long until Dumbledore reached Percy.

"Any sign of him, Professor?" Percy whispered, but he was close enough for May to overhear.

"No, all well here?"

"Everything under control sir."

"Good, there is no point in moving them all now. I've found a temporary guardian for the Gryffindor portrait hole. You'll be able to move them back in tomorrow."

"And the Fat Lady, sir?

"Hiding in a map of Argyllshire on the second floor. Apparently she refused to let Black in without the password, so he attacked. According to one of the other portraits it would have been worse had Black not been distracted by a wandering student, but headcount confirms that everyone is present, so I am not worried. The Fat Lady is still rather distressed, but once she has calmed down, I'll have Mr Filch restore her,"

The door to the main hall opened again, and a tallish man seemed to slide through the gap in the door, It was Snape. He instantly began to make his way over towards the headmaster and head boy.

"Headmaster?" Whispering like the others but still close enough for May to clearly make out what was being said. "The whole third floor has been searched. He's not there. And Filch has done the dungeons; nothing there, either."

"What about the Astronomy tower? Professor Trelawney's room? The Owlery?"

"All searched..."

"Very well Severus. I didn't really expect Black to linger."

"Have you any theory as to how he got in, Professor?"

"Many Severus, each of them more as the last." May noticed that the Black haired boy who the youngest male Weasley seemed to be friends with move slightly, obviously trying to overhear the Professors conversation just like she was. She turned her attention quickly back to the two teachers and the head boy, Snape seemed to be quite angry for some unknown reason, whilst Percy's chest was puffed out as far as it could possible go.

"You remember the conversation we had, Headmaster, just before - ah - the start of term?" Snape seemed to be trying to keep Percy out of the conversation by speaking quietly.

"I do, Severus," Dumbledore seemed to have some sort of threat in his voice.

"It seems - almost impossible- that Black could have entered the school without inside help. I did express my concerns when you appointed -"

"I do not believe a single person inside this castle would have helped Black enter it." There was something in Dumbledore's tone that made it clear that the subject was now closed. "I must go down to the Dementors, I said I would inform them when our search was complete."

"Didn't they want to help, sit?" Percy said, trying to muzzle his way back into the conversation and seem important.

"Oh yes," Dumbledore said coldly, "But I am afraid no Dementor will cross the threshold of this castle while I am Headmaster."

Percy looked slightly abashed. Dumbledore left the hall, walking quickly and quietly. Snape however decided to stay around for a while sneering at any sound that came from a student, He left minutes before May feel back into a deep sleep.

* * *

The next morning the Head of Houses woke the students so that they could move the house tables back out so that they could be used for breakfast. May and Kayleigh took their usually places at the Ravenclaw table, and quietly began to eat their breakfast, neither girl had said anything to the other since they had awoken. There was a loud screech and everybody in the hall looked up to see the owls starting to come in just as normal. There was a strangely familiar hoot and both Kayleigh and May managed to look up just in time to avoid Oswin landing in between them. Kayleigh gave the owl a glare of death as it turned and looked at her almost hooting in satisfaction. May took the letter from her mother off of Oswin's leg before taking a large piece of bacon off of her plate and handing it to the Owl.

"Thanks for the hard work." The owl gave her an affectionate nip before taking flight again out of the main hall and back to the schools owlery for a well deserved rest. May turned her attention back to the letter from her mother that she had put on the table in order to give Oswin his well deserved bacon. There was another screech from Kayleigh that quickly drew May's attention away from her mail she assumed another owl had flown low over the smaller girls head, May still could not understand the girls dislike of owls, but she was wrong. A large Hawk owl was sitting in front of Kayleigh with letter attached to its leg, the owl was staring down Kayleigh, it was obvious that the letter was for her and that is what the owl was trying to inform her of, but the large Hawk owl looked quite terrifying even May slightly uneasy around it.

"Kayleigh, that letter is for you." May said to Kayleigh pointing at the letter attached to the Hawk Owls leg.

"Would you mind getting it for me please, I would rather not go anywhere near the damn bird." May shook her head and reached over to the owl which turned its large yellow gaze on her, a slight shiver shot down her spine. slowly and carefully May took the letter from the owl and it gave a loud hoot before spreading its large wings and taking off to join Oswin in the owlery.

"Who's owl is that then?" May asked as she handed the letter to Kayleigh.

"I have no idea, I don't know anyone with an owl. Unless, he wouldn't." Kayleigh quickly opened the letter, both girls went quiet as Kayleigh began to read her letter. May on the other hand returned to her breakfast, thinking about who would possibly send an owl of that size to a girl who in all seriousness was terrified of owls. There was a small bang that shook May out of her train of thought, she turned and looked over to see the source of the bang only to see Kayleigh's head on the table next to her plate the letter scrunched up in her fist.

"Well who's is the owl then?" May asked as she grabbed another slice of toast off the center of the table.

"My Dad." Kayleigh said, sounding defeated, "My Dad sent that monster here."

"It has a name." May tried to steer Kayleighs thoughts off of her father absolutely rubbish parenting ability.

"Spitfire, He called the damn owl Spitfire. I can't believe him." Kayleighs voice was still muffled from the table in front of her face.

"Nice name. What else does the letter say, anything interesting."

"Yeah, he is apparently going to India for the next six months."

"Oh, that sounds like fun. It's a shame he'll be so far away for Christmas."

"Apparently I have a choice for that. I can stay at Hogwarts or go to my brothers for Christmas."

"Oh nice, will you be going to your brothers?"

"Not if I have a choice." Kayleigh scoffed as she lifted her head off the table. "I have no interest in spending christmas with a stranger and some hussy."

"Then you should come to mine for christmas!"

"Are you sure that would be ok?"

"Yeah, I mean my mum already said she wouldn't mind if you come."

"Then, as long as I am not imposing, I will accept your offer." Kayleigh said, before dropping her head and finishing quietly, "Thank you."

* * *

For the next few days the school talked of nothing but Sirius Black's break in. Several students were coming up with theories of just how the mass murderer managed to get into the castle completely undetected by either the enchantments or the Dementors at the gates. Even May and Kayleigh had discussed the issue in great length, Kayleigh had come to the conclusion that a castle as old as Hogwarts would be full of secret passageways magical and non magical, and that was how Black had managed to breach the castle's defenses so easily. May kept the story of being chased by the giant black monster to herself, though she was beginning to wonder if it was Black, but no one had ever mentioned Black being an animagus. As the week progressed the weather began to worsen, rain battered the well worn castle and the howling highland winds made any trip out to the greenhouses a hazardous ordeal, especially for the younger students, but the weather didn't matter, the first match of the long awaited start of the Quidditch season was that Saturday, Gryffindor were to play Hufflepuff instead of Slytethin due to an unfortunate incident that had landed the Slytherin Seeker with a damaged arm.

"I can't see why they can't just use another person, like a reserve player." May said when she saw the announcement on the common room notice board.

"I don't know, I still don't get the fascination of a sport played on broomsticks." Kayleigh said as she looked up from the book that she was currently reading whilst sitting in one of the less comfortable chairs.

"I think it sounds like a lot of fun." Amy said, having joined the other two girls earlier, "Your brothers are in the quidditch teams aren't they May?"

"Just Rory, Leo is too much of a bookworm." May replied with a small laugh. "Personally I think Kayleigh can't see the fun in quidditch because of her lack of ability on a broom."

"You mean non-existent ability." Amy added, as both girls burst into laughter at the expense of the smaller girl who had now retreated even further behind her book, May couldn't see her face but guessed that she had hidden it out of embarrassment.

"I guess flying just isn't for everyone," May said, trying to redeem herself a little. "There is a story that one of my great grandmother's didn't ride a broom until she was well into her forties."

"Really, I can't believe that I mean I thought planes were awesome, but that was before I had a go on a broom, they are nothing compared to Brooms." Amy's reply reminded May that Amy was a muggle-born like Kayleigh.

"It's the thrill and the surge of excitement you get when you feel the wind rushing through your hair!"

"You seem to really like it, you gonna try out for the quidditch team next year?"

"I might try, but I doubt I will be good enough."

"Well me and Kayleigh will cheer you on, won't we." Amy said as she looked at Kayleigh, who looked up from the open book.

"What?" Kayleigh, who had obviously not been listing, asked when she saw Amy looking at her.

"You and Me will support May if she tries out for the quidditch team next year, am I right."

"Yeah, of course." Kayleigh said, turning to face May with a smile.

"I've got a whole year to worry about it, anyway we need to get a move on before Lupin starts without us."

"Yeah, come on." Kayleigh said as she closed the book and stood up quickly. They hurried out of the common room, through the schools long corridors and down the stairs to the third floor and turned into the corridor. A group of sullen third years walked past them, each grumbling something about their last class though May couldn't make out any of the muttered insults.

"The only classroom around here is Defense Against the Dark Arts, right?"

"You're the one who knows that castle, not me."

"I was asking Amy, I know you are useless at this."

"As far as I am aware it is yes." Amy said from behind them through a small chuckle.

"I always thought Lupin's classes were great, even the boring ones."

"They are, bet it is just those third years being moody teenagers." Kayleigh said as she glared at the backs of the third years who were walking away from them down the corridor.

"Even moody teenagers love Lupin... Something must be up." May said, a concerned look on her face. Just as Kayleigh was about to respond the door to the classroom opened, revealing Professor Snape. That explained the third years mumbles May thought to herself.

"Well. what are you waiting for. In!" He said the anger clear in his voice. Not wishing to anger the disgruntled potions master any further they hurried inside and took their seats. Normally everyone was crowded in the front rows, but today everyone had moved a desk further back, as if to escape his fury.

"I noticed that Professor Lupin has not seen fit to leave any notes regarding your progress this year. So can anyone tell me what you have been doing." Slowly Snapes glare moved around the room, looking at each student in turn.

"Sir, we were looking into the use of Dark Magic by famous witches and wizards." Kayleigh answered, who unlike the rest of the class had opted to take her normal seat, a nervous May sitting beside her visibly sweating with anxiety. Snape did not seem impressed and closed in on the two girls stopping right in front of their desk

"No doubt he has been filling you heads with wild tales of gruesome acts performed by witches and wizards of old." He sneered as he got close to them, his breath filling the air around them and May felt like choking but managed to hold it back.

"No sir, he has been teaching us the theory behind the spells used, and spells and charms that can be used in defense." Kayleigh, unlike in potions, was not averting her gaze from Snape, instead she was actively staring him down, May could almost make out a glimmer of anger in her eyes.

"How very typical, the man cannot even teach simple spells properly." Snape walked away from them again and took a seat at Lupin's desk.

"Sir, where is Professor Lupin?" Kayleigh asked louder than needed, May sighed, she should have seen that question coming but by the surprised look on Snape's face he had not been expecting it.

"Let us just say Miss. McWilliam that your Professor is currently unable to teach at the moment." Snape replied, his tone even colder and sharper than normal.

"Is he ill?" Kayleigh asked, getting to her feet before quickly adding in at the end. "Sir."

"That is none of your business. Sit down." Kayleigh remained on her feet, as Snape also stood back up. "Miss. McWilliam this is the second time you have defied me, ten points from Ravenclaw, now sit down." Kayleigh clenched her fist, before slowly taking her seat, she did not however remove her glare from Snape as he moved his attention back to the rest of the class, "Today you will be copying the entirety of chapter twenty four 'Magical Detection' and no talking."

Snapes cold voice made his instructions clear, and the entire class quickly pulled out their books and parchment and began their work, whilst Snape, wearing a somewhat smug expression, walked back to Lupins desk and sat down. As the entire class settled down to their note taking, May pulled a small piece of parchment quickly scratched a few words onto it before sliding it across the desk to Kayleigh, making sure that Snape was not looking at them. Kayleigh glanced at May, then at the parchment and read what it said, 'Where do you think Lupin is?'. May noticed that Kayleigh quickly looked up at Snape before writing back, 'I don't know, isn't it a bit suspicious?'. May read it as quickly as she could, forced to continue her copying for a few minutes as Snape walked around the classroom before going back to the desk at the front. 'It is pretty strange, he was fine the last time we were in this class'. Kayleigh's reply came quickly as Snape seemed to be preoccupied with something on Lupins desk, 'Well he was paler and looking a little sleep deprived. You don't suppose he has been working through an illness do you?'. May's response was swift this time, 'He might have been, it would explain why he looks so run down'. Snape stood up and walked around the class again, May was beginning to think the man's oversized nose could sniff out mischief. It wasn't until he returned to the desk at the front that Kayleigh could pass a response, 'I hope he is ok, maybe we should ask Madam Pomfrey?'. Snape went to a bookcase behind Lupin's desk and May quickly passed her note over, 'Let's not. She will be getting sick of the sight of us'. Kayleighs face seemed to be full of worry, now that her anger about snape had subsided, 'But what if he is really sick, surely Madam Pomfrey needs to know?'. She received a response quite quickly again, 'If they have arranged a teacher to cover, Madam Pomfrey will know already'. Kayleigh's response was quicker than it should have been as Snape stood up for another stroll, 'Yeah, I guess you're right'.

The rest of the class passed relatively slowly, Snape continued his walking around the classroom occasionally sneering at a whisper or noise from any student. When the class was finally over Snape sent them off with little more than a wave, though May had been expecting some sort of extremely difficult homework to be set but it never was. May and Kayleigh had stayed outside the classroom for a few minutes taking before returning to the main stairway.

"Kayleigh, do you mind if we go to the library till dinner." May asked as Kayleigh went to go up the stair to the common room.

"No, but why?" Kayleigh asked, the girls usually only went to the library when Kayleigh needed a new book or to research something for their homework so Kayleigh's confusion was understandable.

"I... need to research something."

"Ok," Kayleigh said with a shrug of her shoulders. Both girls made their way back along the third floor corridor and back past the Defence classroom and further along to the Library. May wasn't surprised when Kayleigh led the way it was probably the only place in the castle that Kayleigh had any idea on how to get too. As soon as they entered the labyrinth that was the Hogwarts library Kayleigh made her way over to a open table in the corner and continued to read, leaving May to search for what she needed. May stood for a second before hurrying over to sit beside Kayleigh.

"You know your way around the library, don't you?"

"I should hope so, I do spent a lot of my time here, weren't you here to look for something?"

"Would you know where I would find books on animagus'?"

"Depends on what information you want. The legal section handles the Law's concerning them, the Charms section handles detecting them and there is even one or two books on becoming an Animagus in the Transfiguration section." Kayleigh stopped and thought to herself for a moment. "There might be more in the restricted section, but you would have to ask Madam Pince."

"Do you know which part of the Transfiguration section they would be in?" May was looking a little wild-eyed.

"Advanced Transfiguration spells I think they were in. Why the sudden interest?"

"It sounds interesting..." May tried to sound vague but Kayleigh could easily tell she was lying.

"Well, if thats what you are interested in," Kayleigh said shaking her head and returning to her own book. May walked around the library searching for the Transfiguration section, it took a few minutes to find it and scan the cases for the advanced section. A couple of seventh years walked past her, quietly talking to each other but completely ignoring her. The shelves contained books of spells, the words on the spines of a few meant nothing to her, until she came to a shelf high up on the last bookcase where three books with faded green leather covers sat at an angle in the middle of the shelf. The flaking gold lettering on the spines read 'Corpus Animagii' and May moved one of the rolling sets of steps into position and climbed the shaky steps and pulled the book out of its position and opened the cover, which creaked as the leather wrinkled along the seam. There was an empty page on the inside of the cover, yellowed from age and a few small holes had appeared in one corner, she turned the page and there on the next page was a small paragraph written in slating script; 'Animagi are among the most intriguing of witches and wizards, their ability to transform into the animal that best portrays their greatest personality traits is one than many have tried and failed to achieve. The process of becoming an Animagus is not a simple one, the magic required to transform comes from a branch of old magic, the like of which has rarely been seen in the last thousand years. Transformation should not be attempted by the faint of heart, nor the ignorant or impatient. If but a single action or incantation out of the many hundreds involved are performed wrongly the results will be disastrous, if not fatal'. May flicked a few more pages forward and started looking at the words printed upon its surface. Some of the terms the author used were extremely complicated and beyond her knowledge, but from their context within the text she understood the basic meanings of the words. She carried the book down the steps and made her way through the library to the table where Kayleigh was sitting. May sat down and placed the book down on the table as quietly as she could, trying not to disturb Kayleigh, who did not look up.

"Thinking of becoming an Animagus are you?" Kayleigh said, causing May to jump.

"No, just the most descriptive book I could find without going into the restricted section."

"'Corpus Animagii' that describes the transformation progress best."

"Can't a girl be curious about something?"

"Of course, but you didn't seem that interested when Lupin discussed it during the first day."

"It's just something I came across that got me interested... I can't remember where." Kayleigh seemed to go back to her reading though it was clear that she did not believe what May was saying. May had finished reading the introduction and had proceeded to read the first two chapters before the light outside started to fade and she checked her watch.

"We should probably go and put these away before dinner."

"You have to check that book out first, if you wish to keep it."

"I know." May stood up, closing the book and waited for Kayleigh to get out her seat before she started walking to the Librarians desk next to the door. The witch behind the desk was a thin woman with pale skin and dressed completely in black and she gave May a harsh look when she handed over the book before stamping the card inside the rear cover and handing it back to her.

"Are you not checking out another book Miss McWilliam?" Madam Pince asked.

"No, I haven't finished this one yet Madam Pince." Kayleigh replied politely.

"Very well, then I shall see you tomorrow."

"Yes ma'am."


	10. Chapter 10

The next day was the wettest and windiest of the Scottish winter so far, the rain was coming down so hard that even the giant squid had not surfaced. Students were moving quickly from the Main building down the grounds and towards the Quidditch pitch, the wind however cause problems for more than a few. Umbrellas flew like tattered black ghosts on the gales among the low clouds and sheets of rain.

"What a horrible day for a quidditch match." May said, her hand tightly clenched around the collar of her coat to stop the wind getting in.

"I guess this might be a prime example of how skilled a quidditch player, especially the seeker, has to be so that they can be on the school team."

"Even some international players don't play in conditions like this."

"Can we go back then? I can't read in this weather." Kayleigh complained from underneath her hood that she was holding tightly over her face.

"If you see the game played, maybe you will have an appreciation for how good these guys are."

"See? I'll be lucky if I can hear it in this weather."

"Ah this weather is lovely! Feel that bracing wind on your skin!" May laughed and ploughed on towards the quidditch stadium.

"You were just saying how horrible it was." Amy laughed also clutching her collar.

"At home this weather is a typical winter's day, we're lucky if we have a calm day between September and April."

"And we are lucky if we get a dry one. I am surprised we don't all have webbed feet." Kayleigh added, her hand grabbing Mays cloak for support

"Are all Scots this depressing?" Amy asked through another chuckle."

"Oh no, we are nowhere near as bad as some of the older ones." May said with a smile. "My grandfather once spend an entire summer convinced he was going to die. Apparently it was in his tea leaves, turns out that it was his owl that was to die, gran misread one of the symbols."

"Divination? Sounds like like a load of rubbish if you ask me."

"Oh my gran lives by it, drives my dad crazy... And my mum too actually."

"That I can believe." Kayleigh said, before asking, "Who are the seekers anyway?"

"Well in a quidditch team there are seven players; one keeper, two beaters, three chasers and a seeker. The seeker is probably the most important player in the game, he or she spend the entire game trying to catch one of the three types of balls called the golden snitch. The snitch is pretty small, about the size of a small plum or apricot, and has small wings which allow it to fly all around the stadium pretty quickly. Only a seeker is allowed to catch the snitch, and when they do, they earn a hundred and fifty points for their house and the game automatically ends."

"I know that, I meant who as in the person."

"Well it's Gryffindor versus Hufflepuff, so... Harry Potter and Cedric Diggory I believe."

"Isn't Harry Potter famous or something?" Amy asked.

"Have either of you heard of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named?"

"He is mentioned in several books yes." Kayleigh replies as Amy just shook her head.

"He was the most evil wizard in recent history, he and his followers tortured and killed hundreds wizards and muggles alike. He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named personally went to kill Harry Potter and his parents, and something happened which resulted in He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named being killed and Harry Potter becoming the only person ever to survive being killed by him, and, according to the stories, the only person ever to survive the killing curse."

"So why call him, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named." Amy asked dramatically emphasizing the title of the dark wizard she had just been informed of, earning a slight snigger from Kayleigh.

"He's still so feared that no one dares speak his real name, to be honest I don't even think I know his real name."

"He called himself Voldemort didn't he," Kayleigh said quietly knowing that they other students around them wouldn't be as understanding as May was.

"Shhhhhhh!" May hissed, her memory suddenly jogged and panic flooded her system. "Don't say that name in public!"

"I know, hence why I said it quietly, though it is rather silly."

"It's a taboo round here. Most older wizards are afraid that he might come back someday and if people feel comfortable saying his name then they could become some of his new primary targets. Besides, some of his followers are still around and they have a tendency to gather information so that if he does come back they can identify people who are dangerous, useful or..."

"Alright I get it. I take back what I said, it's not rather silly." Kayleigh stopped and her grin reappeared as she looked at Amy, "It's extremely silly. I mean fear of the name only increases fear of the thing itself."

"I don't insult your beliefs, don't insult mine."

"I'm just making a social commentary."

"Well for future reference please keep that one commentary quite, otherwise the entire school will avoid you. Although the Slytherins might try to hurt you for your 'brazen attitude'."

"I wasn't planning on broadcasting my opinion."

"Just as well, it might get you killed." They arrived at the stadium and started to climb up the stairs to the suspended gallery which bordered the field.

"Wait so your lots idea of a stadium is to raise me higher into the bad weather?"

"This quidditch stadium is hundreds of years old. It was built long before we were born and it will be standing long after we die. All quidditch stadiums are like this. The world cup stadium is the largest of them all."

"That isn't like the muggle football world cup is it?" Amy asked from behind May.

"You mean it happens every four years?" Kayleigh said answering the question was about to ask.

"Yeah."

"The next one is the summer coming up, England is hosting but the location is a secret to anyone except those involved in it's construction."

"Well I can see how that makes sense. Wonder if any of the Home sides will be any good." Amy said to no one in particular.

"I just want them to hurry up and start so that we can go back into the castle and I can get back to reading my book." Was the only response Kayleigh seemed able to give. They made it to the top of the stand, dozens of other Ravenclaws were huddled into their cloaks and coats. The two quidditch teams walked out onto the pitch and took off, circling round the stadium and getting a frozen cheer from everyone in the stands as they passed.

"Who you supporting May." Amy asked as she waved at the players as they flew past.

"Gryffindor, no offence to Hufflepuff, they have a good team and everything but their Captain is a bit of an arrogant poser."

"I'm going for hufflepuff, because there captain is such a poser, I mean look at him." Amy pointed up at the Hufflepuff seeker sighting just within sight holding on to his broom with no trouble, whilst the Gryffindor seeker seemed to be having trouble seeing, his hand kept going up to his face to wipe his glasses.

"He's too much of a goody goody pretty boy, never been in trouble and studies all the time when he's not in class or at quidditch practise. Please, Harry's lived more and he's barely two years older than me."

"You two aren't arguing about which one is the better seeker are you?" Kayleigh asked, tilting her head slightly to look May in the eye, with her usual evil grin on her face.

"If last year was anything to go by the answer is Harry."

"I don't care, i just want one of them to finish so we can get out of this wind."

"Well the snitch is difficult to see as it is, this weather will make it a nightmare unless it flies in front of someone."

"Just great, we are going to be here all night."

"I doubt we will be here that long, the players will all have died of hypothermia by then." May said, bringing her head down onto her shoulders and thrust her hands deep into her pockets.

"Quidditch through the ages said the longest game was three weeks. I am not discounting anything."

"That was played in the middle of summer, there's no way this game will last that long."

"I am taking no chances, it gets half an hour, then I am gone." May sighed and hunkered down to watch the match progress. A few minutes of high winds and struggling athletes later and the score had not changed, the wind was proving to be more of a challenge than any of the players had realised and even the still relatively stationary seekers were struggling to maintain their balance, one of the bludgers even spun off course due to the wind and crashed through the stands not far above May and Kayleigh. There were more than a few collisions between teammates and opposing team members before the Gryffindor Captain, a large seventh year, finally called for a time out, slowly the players returned to the dressing rooms leaving the students and teachers out in the wind and rain. It was another ten minutes before the teams finally reappeared and took to the skies once more. This time the game got more aggressive with the teams making up for the lack of ball control with sheer speed and weight. Hufflepuff had larger players than Gryffindor so started to gain a clear advantage, but the superior skill of Gryffindors players kept the field somewhat level. Without warning there was sudden movement far above the action, the Seekers had spotted the snitch. Side by side the seekers chased the snitch in and out of the towers of the Quidditch pitch, flying so close over the heads of students that the taller ones needed to duck. The chase finally seemed to reach its climax as the snitch followed by both seekers shot into the heavens and above the low hanging grey coloured cloud, the entire stadium seemed to hold its breath and for the next few minutes none of the other action on the field mattered. More than five minutes after ascending into the blanket of cloud Cedric Diggory, the Hufflepuff seeker, reappeared obviously having lost the snitch.

"Kayleigh, May did it just get even colder?" Amy asked the two girls in front of her as they watched Diggory return to his circling position. Something soft touched May's cheek and she realised that the rain had begun to turn into snow, and the dampness on the wooden frames and canvas on the towers started to become crisp and white.

"Is... Is everything freezing?" Amy asked slowly, her breath beginning to come out in clouds.

"Didn't something like this happen on the train?" Kayleigh asked retreating further into her cloak. In unison, they all turned to look at the end of the stadium that was facing the school and saw something that looked like a black umbrella drifting in the wind but what worried May was that it moved in a straight line and out of the low clouds came a second, and a third, and dozens more started to flood down towards the stands. Hundreds of students screamed and started to stampede down the stairs of the stands, the old frozen wood groaning and protesting under the pounding of hundreds of feet. The girls started to fight their way through the crowd, but the larger, older students easily pushed them out of the way so that they were among the last ones trying to fight their way down the stairs. The group at the top of the stairs didn't seem to move much and when May turned around she saw the robed thing swoop over the edge of the stand and glide towards her, rotten hands grasping for her through the empty air. May screamed, which caused Kayleigh and Amy to turn and see the thing coming towards them, the things large black cloak seem unaffected by the wind as it closed in on them.

"Expecto Patronum!" Came a loud call from behind them, a bright white smoky wall formed between the three girls and the dementor, as May looked round she saw Rory holding his wand high the smoke seeming to pouring out from it to form the barrier. "Girls, run!"

They turned to see that the last of the students were pushing their way down the stairs so they turned and fled, May turned back to see her brother edging back. He risked a glance back at them and the white smoke stopped coming from his wand so he bolted towards the stairs, grabbing May as he did so and forcing her towards the stairs.

"Come on!" He hissed through his teeth as the masses of students on the stairs slowed, worried that the dementor would follow them down the stairs. May could see that despite his panting he was ghostly pale, and his eyes drooped slightly as though he were about to fall asleep.

"It's okay Rory," May said soothingly, placing her brother's arm over her shoulders to support his weight should he need it. He gave her a weak smile and continued moving down the stairs and checking behind him. They made it to the bottom without incidence, and emerged into a near solid mass of students and teachers running for their lives.

"Rory! May!" They heard a shout from their left, seeing Leo jumping up and down to get their attention, hands frantically waving above his head.

"Leo!" Rory waved an exhausted arm above his head, Kayleigh reappeared and grabbed both May and Rory by their robes.

"Come on!" She shouted above the noise of the rest of the students. Leo fought his way through the column of running people towards his siblings and took Rory's other arm over his shoulder.

"What happened up there?" Leo asked, trying to drag Rory when he tripped on a stone so that they wouldn't lose any ground.

"Dementor attacked the stands, Rory must have came back to find me."

"I think he was in the tower next to you, I was one of the first ones out of the stadium and I wanted to make sure that you two were alright."

"What about Katie?"

"I meant you and Katie, Rory can usually take care of himself. She's fine, most of the other students are already making their way back to the castle. Did the Dementor get him?"

"I don't know, he did a spell to keep the Dementor back but then he started to look ill."

"We all need to get up to the castle as quickly as we..." He was cut off mid sentence when a groups of older Slytherin's barged past them and knocked the siblings into a ditch, drenching them in muddy water and chilling them all to the bone. May looked up and she could not see any sign of Kayleigh or Amy anywhere.

"Up you get," Leo said, pulling his exhausted twin up out of the ditch. "You ok May?"

"I'm fine." She grabbed her brother's collar and pulled as hard as she could and he collapsed in the drowned gravel. "Come on Rory, it's not that far back to the castle... please..." She pleaded with him as he tried. A hand came down on May's shoulder and moved her gently aside.

"Need a hand," Came the voice that belonged to the hand, she looked to see the face of Cedric Diggory smiling down at her, the rest of the Hufflepuff team, the Gryffindor team and some of the staff behind him.

"Sure." She moved to the side and he moved his shoulder under Rory's armpit and the two boys started to carry him towards the castle. As they walked back into the entrance Hall the Gryffindor team and teachers made their way straight to the infirmary.

"Will you be ok here, or do you need a hand up to the infirmary?" Diggory asked Leo as they placed Rory on one of the wooden benches.

"That's quite alright Mr. Diggery, you can go." May, Leo and Rory turned to see Professor Lupin walking over to them with a rather serious expression on his face.

"Yes sir." Diggery bade them a wave of goodbye, but as he did May saw a glint of gold in his hand, the Snitch.

"Here Mr. Barr, give this to him when he wakes," Lupin said handing then a rather large slab of chocolate. " You two also take some, you are looking rather pale." Lupin then moved away and began to distribute more chocolate amongst the affected students. Katie ran into the hall and hugged May tightly from behind, almost strangling her because it was so tight.

"Can't... breath." May managed to choke out as the Katie loosened her grip slightly. She saw Rory sitting down and dropped May, unceremoniously pushing her out of the way before giving another throat-crushing hug to Rory, it reminded May of their Mother.

"Get off me you idiot." He croaked, his eyes barely able to open because he was so tired.

"Am I not allowed to care for my family?" Katie said tears beginning to form in her eyes.

"No, I'm just too knackered to take any of your caring, give it to May instead."

"Katie," Leo said, placing his hands on her shoulders. "We love you but you are about as tender as a dragon with a wren's egg."

"May?" Came a rather quiet voice through the crowd, that was followed by a much louder one.

"She'll never hear you like that. May!" The other voice shouted over the noise, as though calling to a lost dog. May turned to face the auditory assault and saw her two friends walking into the entrance hall, like her both of the other girls were covered in mud, and Kayleigh was looking even colder than she had down at the stadium.

"I'm glad you are both safe."

"And you." Amy said loudly. May turned back to Rory and said;

"If you are okay here I'm going to go to upstairs and get cleaned up. Is that okay?"

"You go on and get changed and warm," He said, head jerking up as though he was dozing off.

"Make sure he eats that chocolate like Professor Lupin said." May whispered to Leo as she left, and he gave her a slight nod before sitting down beside his brother.


End file.
